


Escalofríos

by larrysperm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysperm/pseuds/larrysperm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis y William Tomlinson son hermanos y algo así como novios. Harry un vampiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo uno

Louis apoyó su pecho en la espalda de su pareja, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura y dejando un tierno beso en la parte trasera de su cuello, William solo respondió a eso con una amplía sonrisa, él estaba, en ese momento, acomodando unas fotografías enmarcadas y algunos adornos en un escritorio que tenían en su habitación, hacía unas pocas horas se habían mudado, y obviamente, todavía no habían terminado de dejar todo en su lugar. Louis volvió a dejar otro beso en la parte trasera del cuello de su hermano gemelo, mientras se pegaba más al cuerpo de éste.

"¿Y si acomodas eso luego?" Preguntó Louis con un leve puchero en sus labios, el cual no podía ver su novio por la posición en la que se encontraba.

William negó con un movimiento ligero de cabeza, mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba. "Es solo acomodar unos adornos en un escritorio, ya termino. "Soltó una risa suave y continuó hablando: "Y lo voy a hacer porque si fuera por ti no lo haríamos nunca."

El otro castaño solo se encogió de hombros, soltando una risa. "Tienes razón, pero es porque creo que no es muy importante acomodar esas cosas tontas. "Murmuró contra el cuello de su hermano y volvió a dejar un beso allí, haciendo que William soltara una suave carcajada.

Luego de eso, Louis se alejó y se fue hasta el living para seguir acomodando los muebles allí. Él quería que terminaran de ordenar todas sus pertenencias o por lo menos, gran parte de ellas, para que se pudieran divertir un poco más tarde esa noche, cerca de la madrugada, aunque sabían que no iba a poder ser muy tarde porque William le había dicho que por la mañana temprano quería buscar trabajo, Louis había puesto los ojos en blanco mientras le repetía a su novio que el dinero que habían ahorrado les alcanzaba para vivir un tiempo sin preocuparse por ello pero Will siempre le había contestado que debía buscarlo cuanto antes para que luego no tuvieran que preocuparse. Y es que así era su relación, Louis siempre tranquilo y William siempre alterado y preocupado por todo. La mayoría de las personas dirían que esa relación no funcionaría mucho pero sin embargo, ellos ya llevaban años juntos y es que se complementaban, lo que no hacía Louis, lo hacía William y viceversa. Ellos nunca pasaron mucho tiempo separado y tampoco estaban interesados en hacerlo.

Louis quería que en algún momento de esa noche ellos tuvieran algo de diversión, ya sea teniendo sexo o yendo a la piscina que se encontraba en la planta baja de su nuevo edificio o quizás haciendo las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Cuando ellos habían estado buscando un departamento desde Minnesota por Internet, Louis había insistido que quería una piscina en el edificio aunque el alquiler de un departamento con una sería más caro, William había aceptado mientras rodaba los ojos y bufaba, porque siempre cumplía sus caprichos, aunque ellos fueran irresponsables e idiotas a veces.

Ellos se habían mudado a Peterson porque un amigo que tenía Louis por Internet y que sabía sobre su relación con su hermano era de allí y les había informado que en Maw Peef el incesto era legal, no muy aceptado pero legal y eso era un avance, ellos se habían emocionado tanto que comenzaron a ahorrar gran parte del dinero que les daban sus padres para mudarse allí cuanto antes. Les habían dicho que ellos iban a mudarse porque a Louis le habían ofrecido mostrar varias de sus obras en galerías de la ciudad y que William lo iba a acompañar para que no fuera solo a una nueva ciudad. Y eso no era del todo mentira, ya que Niall, su amigo, tenía contactos para lograr eso, él les había dicho que su padre era dueño de una de las galerías más conocidas de la ciudad y que podía hacer que el castaño presentara sus obras por un tiempo, eso había puesto muy feliz al castaño porque había otra opción para mudarse, y una, para que sus padres le dejaran de decir que haber estudiado arte había sido inútil. 

Los dos habían estado más que felices con todo, ellos por fin podrían hacer pública su relación, aunque claro que eso solo sería posible ahí, en Maw Peef, ya que no querían que sus padres, ni sus otros familiares se enteraran, porque si llegaran a hacerlo, ellos no les volverían a hablar y eso a Louis no le molestaba tanto porque no era muy cercano a sus padres, ni al resto de su familia, pero a William sí porque él desde pequeño es muy llegado a su mamá.

Su relación como algo más que hermanos había comenzado a los dieseis, aunque comenzaron experimentar en el cuerpo del otro cuando tenía doce años, como todos los adolescentes, sin embargo, por curiosidad se habían, a esa edad, comenzado a tocarse entre ellos, aparte de besarse, claro, aunque eso lo hacían desde los ocho o nueve años, los primeros besos fueron apenas roces de labios experimentales pero a medida que los años iban pasando estos se iban volviendo más pasionales y sexuales. Aunque ellos había parado de hacerlo cuando William tuvo un novio a los catorce, pero no le duró mucho porque Louis se ponía fácilmente celoso y se enojaba con su hermano, esto les pareció algo normal a sus padres, ya que siempre sabían sobre los celos de los hermanos y eso que algunos tenían por proteger al menor y entendían que Louis solo quería proteger a William pero no era para nada así. Louis no solo había amenazado a Dylan, ex novio de William, sino que también lo había alejado de su hermano con pequeñas y humillantes bromas que para él habían sido inofensivas pero para la pareja de su gemelo habían sido tremendamente insoportables. Así que cuando Dylan terminó su relación con William por su hermano, aunque sin que Will lo supiera, los dos hermanos comenzaron otra.

Otra que era secreta, inusual y muy discreta, ellos solo se besaban o tenían sexo en las noches, siendo muy silenciosos y discretos, o cuando estaban solos en su casa o en la de otros. Aunque no siempre fue así, ya que en la preparatoria se habían besado varias veces en fiestas pero siempre estos besos eran por juegos o apuestas de otras personas, sus compañeros y amigos siempre los retaban a hacerlos porque eran algo así como prohibido y tentador que, por una extraña razón, todos amaban ver, al parecer la gente tenía algo con los gemelos y Louis no podía culparlos, él si fuera otra persona y los viera besándose se pondría duro al instante.

Ellos siempre habían sido muy unidos por eso es que ni sus padres, ni nadie dudó que podría haber una relación como algo más que hermanos entre ellos. Siempre los demás pensaron que los besos que se habían dado eran por obligación o exceso de alcohol pero nunca había sido así.

...

Cerca de las dos de la mañana, William golpeó suavemente a su hermano en la nuca para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, él la había dicho que iba a acomodar lo que faltaba al living pero cuando llegó a éste, luego de terminar con el escritorio en la habitación, se encontró con Louis sentado frente a la mesa de café, luciendo un poco perdido. Estaba con su teléfono en mano pero no lo estaba utilizando.

"¿En que piensas?" Le preguntó William, mientras se arrodillaba a un lado, su voz había sonado como un leve susurro y es que le parecía raro hablar fuerte a esa hora de la noche y en ese desierto y nuevo departamento.

"En nada" Contestó Louis encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se levantaba y le estiraba una mano a su hermano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Éste aceptó la ayuda sonriendo ampliamente.

Cuando William terminó de levantarse del suelo, Louis lo tomó sonriente en sus brazos, pasándolos por su cintura en un simple y cómodo abrazo, William le sonrió y Louis unió sus labios con los ajenos en un beso lento y dulce, moviendo apenas sus labios sobre los de su hermano. William le correspondió en seguida, sus labios moviéndose al compás de los de Louis y su traviesa lengua intentado meterse dentro de la boca de su pareja, Louis la abrió, cediendo con una carcajada suave que hizo vibrar la boca de William, éste introdujo su lengua y la empujó contra la ajena, probando con total descaro la cavidad bucal que estaba abierta a su merced.

Sonidos sucios de humedad chocando se produjeron por los minutos que duró el beso, pero estos acabaron, reemplazándose por silencio, en tanto William se alejó cortando el beso. Louis le sonrió lascivamente, y William también lo hizo pero no con una sonrisa coqueta, ni traviesa, sino una amplía y casi divertida.

"¿Vayamos a la piscina?" Le preguntó William agitado, con la respiración un poco entrecortada pero aún sonriendo, Louis bajo sus manos al trasero de su hermano y lo masajeó un poco, como haciendo que William nunca antes habló, los ojos del castaño estaban fijos en los labios de su hermano. William rodó los ojos, porque su hermano era un pervertido que nunca dejaba de pensar en el sexo o en tocarlo o en lo que sea. Soltando un bufido, repitió su pregunta.

Louis pareció escuchar esta vez porque soltó varios "sí" y salió corriendo hacía la habitación como si fuera un niño pequeño emocionado por jugar; él buscó su traje de baño en su habitación para colocárselo debajo de su ropa y así pudieran bajar a la piscina. Él aveces parecía tanto un niño, que le hacía olvidara William que era menor por unos minutos. William también le siguió luego a la habitación pero sin tanta emoción en él.

...

Cuando ambos estuvieron con sus trajes de baño debajo de su ropa, bajaron por las escaleras hasta el patio del edificio, en éste se encontraba una gran piscina cercana con alambres, estos existían para impedir la entrada de personas que no fueran del edificio, a los costado de ésta había algunas mesas y sillas blancas de plásticos que seguramente estarían llenas de familias, niños, adolescentes y hasta adultos si fuera la siesta o la tarde pero ahora por la madrugada no había nadie en ellas, Louis estaba realmente agradecido por ello, ya que quería poder hacer algo más que besar a su hermano en algún lugar público. Aunque no hubiera nadie cerca, la idea le emocionaba porque en el pasado ellos no se podían besar ni de cerca en un lugar donde pudiera entrar alguien, ya que nunca quisieron arriesgarse a ser separados si los descubrían.

Louis dejó las toallas que había llevado para ambos en una de las sillas al costado de la piscina y comenzó a quitarse la playera y luego el pantalón jogging negro que llevaba puesto, William le siguió desprendiéndose su chaqueta de algodón y bajándose su pantalón jeans azul oscuro por sus piernas. Mientras William se terminaba de quitar su jeans, Louis saltó de clavado en la piscina, haciendo que el agua de ésta se mueva y moje lo que se encontraba alrededor, incluyendo William, quien no se quejo, porque él pronto iba a estar del todo mojado, pero sí sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo por constaste de el agua fría y su piel caliente.

Su hermano rió al verlo, se había zambullido en el agua por unos minutos, pero al no sentir otra presencia en la piscina había sacado la cabeza del agua para poder llamar a William, "apúrate, idiota" le murmuró, no muy fuerte, ya que no tenía intensión de despertar a sus nuevos vecinos, y moviendo sus manos le tiró nuevamente agua, ésta vez apropósito. William le hizo caso, caminando con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados en un enojo fingido, Louis rió nuevamente, y William se metió dentro del agua, agachándose antes en el piso fuera de la piscina para poder entrar apropiadamente. Louis rió divertido y rodó los ojos, antes de volver a zambullirse.

Ambos hermanos nadaron por aproximadamente media hora, disfrutando de la fría agua en el verano, pero luego de ese tiempo Louis se aburrió de lo que hacía y nadó hasta su hermano, lo tomó por la cintura de atrás, ya que éste se encontraba nadando, y lo levantó un poco, sacándolo del agua, asustandolo y haciendo que gima de sorpresa.

"¿Qué haces?" Murmuró William con evidente molestia en su tono.

"Me aburrí," Le contestó con un leve encogimiento de hombros. "Quiero besarte, date la vuelta" Le ordenó con un tono divertido y una sonrisa lasciva que no llegó a ver.

"Idiota" soltó William, mientras se giraba, pero no alcanzó a decir nada más porque los labios de Louis lo interrumpieron sin previo aviso. El beso fue rudo, breve y desesperado, solo hubo choque de dientes y labios, y muchas manos sueltas, ya que las manos de Louis tocaban como querían el cuerpo de su hermano, primero sus costados con suaves caricias, luego su espalda baja y por último su trasero, el cual amaso y acarició como quiso. William gimió en sus labios y Louis hasta entonces pudo sentir la polla dura de su hermano contra su muslo, el castaño sonrió satisfecho contra los labios de su hermano y meció sus caderas, haciendo que su pene rozara contra el de William, por encima de los traje de baño.

Ambos sintieron sus cuerpos calientes a pesar de la fría agua, y Louis bajó sus besos de los labios de su hermano hasta su cuello, dejando calientes y húmedos besos por todo éste. Sus manos se movían por todo el trasero de William, apretando y acariciándole, mientras que las manos de William solo yacían quietas sobre la espalda baja de su hermano.

"Louis... no... "William susurró, las palabras saliendo de su boca como un gemido. Louis gruñó sobre su cuello, sabiendo que era lo que vendría. "No aquí, Loui... "William volvió a gemir, interrumpiéndose, al sentir los dientes de su hermano sobre su cuello.

"Cállate" le susurró en un gruñido, como respuesta, Louis. Sus besos volviéndose mas rudo contra su cuello y clavículas, sus labios y mandíbula mojándose nuevamente por la piel húmeda que besaba, su mano sobre a la erección de su hermano, acariciándola por encima del traje de baño, mientras que la otra apretaba una de sus nalgas. Louis dio unos pasos hacía atrás, hacía la pared de la piscina, llevando consigo a su hermano, la espalda de éste chocó duramente contra la dura pared, y William se arqueó gimiendo, en parte por el dolor del duro golpe y en parte por las caricias de su hermano.

Louis sonrió al ver a su jadeante pareja dejándose hacer, contra la pared de la piscina, metió uno de sus pies entre las piernas de Will, y éste las abrió, obedeciendo a las silenciosas ordenes, Louis volvió a sonreír, jadeante.

"Sácate... esto. "Le susurró Louis contra su oreja, señalando con sus manos su traje de baño y bajándoselo un poco, su voz sonando un poco más ronca y mucho más entrecortada. "O por lo menos quítate una pierna. "Volvió a hablarle irritado por los fallidos intentos de desnudarle.

William rió y le hizo caso, divertido, levantó sus pies debajo del agua y se quitó el traje de baño rápidamente, sin mucho esfuerzo, dejando que flote sin dirección por la piscina, Louis sonrió y exclamó un "sí" como si él hubiera sido quien le quitaba la prenda. William volvió a reír pero no lo hizo por mucho tiempo, ya que Louis tomó su culo con sus manos, haciéndolo gemir, y lo alejó de la pared para meter sus manos entre las nalgas ajenas.

"Levanta las piernas, bebé."Le susurró Louis y William lo hizo, asintiendo frenéticamente.

Las manos de Louis pudieron llegar a su objetivo, lo sostuvo por sus muslos suspendido, mientras tocaba alrededor de su entrada, el castaño frunció el ceño al encontrar algo dentro. "¿Me estás jodiendo? "Le preguntó Louis entre molesto y excitado. "Dijiste que no aquí pero sin embargo traes un dildo en el culo.

William se ruborizó furiosamente. "Es que... "Soltó un gemido, al sentir la mano de su hermano quitando lentamente el juguete de dentro suyo. "Sabía... que ibas a querer... "Gimió nuevamente al sentir la perdida del dildo. "Hacer algo hoy, así que quería estar preparado... "Su voz sonó entrecortada y la frase terminó en otro gemido, agudo y fuerte.

Louis jadeando, dejó caer el juguete en el piso de la piscina, y sin previo aviso, luego de haberse bajado su ropa de baño lo suficiente, penetró a William con su pene, entrando duro y profundo en él, éste gimió más alto y Louis jadeó, comenzando un vaivén de caderas, en el que embestía a William profundamente. Las piernas de Will se comenzaron a balancear a los costados de la cadera de Louis, por lo que rodeó ésta con ellas, apretándose más contra él y dejando fuera la opción de masturbarse. Louis aprovechó la cercanía para unir sus labios con los de su pareja en un beso demandante y desesperado, William gimió fuerte contra estos cuando el pene de Louis chocó contra su próstata.

Las embestidas de Louis iban aumentando a medida que los minutos pasaban, igual que los gemidos de ambos sobre la boca del otro. No tardaron mucho en correrse, Louis dentro de William y éste entre sus estómagos, aunque no cayendo en verdad sobre estos por el agua, el semen de William se desparramó por el agua, siendo libre en la piscina.

"Dios... vamos a estar en proble... "Murmuró William, viendo como su esperma se dispersaba en el agua pero sin terminar la frase por una interrupción de su hermano.

"¿Disfrutaste la vista? "La voz de su hermano sonó ronca y entrecortada.

William frunció el ceño confundido, pero sin embargo contestó: "No hay mucho que disfrutar..."

"No te preguntaba a ti. "Le interrumpió nuevamente Louis, mirando hacía detrás de William, éste frunció más el ceño, sin entender todavía y sin girar la cabeza.

"Claro que lo hice. ¿Quien no lo haría?" Contestó una ronca y gruesa voz detrás.

Louis rió al sentir el cuerpo de su hermano tensarse y el extraño, luego de un momento, también lo hizo. William soltó un histérico "Oh Dios" y salió de los brazos de su hermano, comenzando nadar hasta su traje de baño, el cual había flotado lejos de ellos.

"Lo notó desde aquí por tu entrepierna." Habló divertido y descarado Louis, mirándolo a lo lejos.

El extraño estaba apoyado contra la pared exterior del edificio, tenía el cabello rizado hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, y unos increíbles ojos verdes que se veían aún con la tenue luz del lugar. Louis también disfrutó de la vista, pero su hermano no, él alcanzó su ropa de baño y se la colocó rápido, furioso con su hermano y nervioso de haber tenido la mirada de un extraño sobre él, mientras su hermano lo follaba.


	2. Capítulo dos

William se removió en la cama al despertarse, saliendo de los brazos de Louis, él no podía creer que su hermano había sido tan estúpido como para dejar que un desconocido los viera teniendo sexo. Después de la escena de la noche anterior, él había subido las escaleras corriendo y se había acostado en la cama, se había percatado de que Louis no lo abrazará y lo consiguió en el transcurso de la noche, pero cuando cayó profundamente en el sueño, Louis aprovechó y lo abrazó, evadiendo cualquier queja que él pudo haber dado dormido.

Ellos siempre dormían juntos, desde pequeños, cuando eran niños había sido porque William tenía pesadillas y cuando dormía con Louis no, o por lo menos eso había dicho él, la verdad es que nunca fue cierto, lo hacía solo para ponerle una excusa a Louis para dormir con él, aunque sin necesidad de que haya una, ya que Louis amaba dormir con él también. Tampoco es que nacieron durmiendo juntos, todo eso de dormir juntos comenzó unas vacaciones en familia en un bosque. Habían acampado y las carpas de su familia solo eran dos y muy pequeñas, por lo tanto ellos tuvieron que amontonarse juntos. Esa fue la primera vez que durmieron juntos, tenían seis años, continuaron así en su niñez con la excusa de que William tenía pesadillas.

Cuando crecieron siguieron durmiendo juntos, ya no necesitaron excusas más, solo sabían que ambos les gustaba dormir juntos y ya. Tampoco era como que sus padres sabían como para preguntar sobre ello, ya que ellos habían sido muy buenos padres, dándole privacidad y respetándolos, siempre tocaban la puerta antes de entrar, así que, según los hermanos, ellos nunca se enteraron que de adolescentes continuaban durmiendo juntos.

Después de estirar su cuerpo en la cama, William se levantó de ésta, haciendo todo el ruido posible para molestar a Louis pero no funcionó, Louis era de dormir profundamente y al sentir todos los movimientos y ruidos de William solo gruñó y se giró en la cama. William rodó los ojos, saliendo de la habitación, caminó hasta la cocina bostezando, en ésta buscó un vaso y lo cargó con agua, la tomó, a la vez que preparaba café en la máquina. Él tenía que tener mucha energía para hoy, ya que debía ponerse en marcha para buscar un empleo y terminar de desempacar, no creía que Louis iba a hacer mucho de eso. Louis era un desastre, desordenado y sucio, no iba a hacer mucho por la limpieza, pero William sí, así que estaba bien, porque él no sabía cocinar pero Louis sí. Ellos sabían cómo complementarse.

Cuando terminó de preparar el café, lo llevó hasta el living, colocándolo en la mesa de café, él se sentó en el suelo y colocó la notebook que compartía con Louis en la mesa de café. La abrió y al darse cuenta que era una hora decente y no despertaría a nadie, entró a Skype para llamar a Niall. Él no era muy cercano al rubio, pero si podía hablarle de lo más bien, de igual forma necesitaba hacerlo. No conocía a nadie en la ciudad y necesitaba buscar empleo, aunque Louis tuviera razón con lo de sus ahorros, ellos no debían confiarse.

Escuchó el timbre de su departamento sonar, justo cuando estaba por hacer click en el botón para llamar a Niall. William fue hasta la puerta, con el ceño fruncido en señal de confusión. Ellos todavía no conocían a nadie como para que fuera hasta su departamento, solo a Niall pero no creía que fuera él.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó ahí, estático, detrás de la puerta se encontraba el chico de largos cabellos rizados y ahora que lo veía bien, lindos ojos verdes. Sus mejillas rápidamente se pusieron rojas, recordando como él los había visto teniendo relaciones, y el chico rió al notarlo. Estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

"Yo creo que ayer olvidaste algo" Murmuró con voz ronca el extraño, levantando su mano, en ésta tenía el dildo negro, el cual él llevó dentro de su culo en la noche anterior. Las mejillas de William se tiñeron de un rojo más oscuro y el rizado soltó una carcajada, ronca y fuerte.

La boca de William se abrió, sin saber bien qué decir, y justo cuando le estaba por contestar, el rizado desapareció, dejando una brisa suave en su lugar, como si hubiera corrido a una velocidad inhumana. William frunció el entrecejo, tratando de restarle importancia, aunque le estaba costando bastante, no entendía cómo fue posible que desapareciera así.

Cerró la puerta, con el ceño aún fruncido, y casi pegó un grito, puede que no muy masculino. Dentro de su departamento, tocando adornos de un estante estaba el desconocido, estaba de espalda a él, pero giró en cuanto grito.

"No grites, despertarás a tu hermano, William" Le dijo, su voz sonando divertida, burlona.

"¿Como....?" Comenzó la pregunta William pero no la terminó, en cambio, dejo su boca abierta y miles de preguntas atascadas en su garganta.

"¿Como sé tu nombre? Está en tu cuenta de skype. ¿Como sé que tu hermano está dormido? Lo vi en tu habitación. ¿Como es mi nombre? Harry, amor" Respondió esto último con un tono coqueto, diferente a lo anterior, que fue con un tono divertido, burlón.

William continuaba con su boca entreabierta, sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Hace un poco más de cinco minutos Harry estaba fuera de su departamento, ahora estaba parado dentro, luego de haber ido a su habitación para ver a su hermano durmiendo y haber visto su nombre en su cuenta de Skype, pero sin haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacer todo aquello.

Al ver sus reacciones, Harry rió, removiéndose en su lugar.

"Creo que deberías guardar el dildo, amor, sino tu hermano podría mal pensar" Le dijo, guiñándole un ojo, luego en estos apareció un brillo peculiar, volviéndose negros por un breve instante.

Es entonces cuando William se da cuenta que todavía sostiene el dildo negro en su mano, bajó su mirada a éste y asintió, yendo a su habitación para guardar el juguete, obediente, Harry lo siguió por detrás, todavía con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

En la habitación, William rodeó la cama y guardó el dildo en su mesa de luz, mientras que Harry se movió por la habitación, observándola con atención, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Louis, semi desnudo y dormido en la cama.

Se acercó lentamente y le acarició la mejilla con sus largos y fríos dedos, Louis se removió en la cama bajo su toque, girándose en ésta y dejando al descubierto su espalda y parte de su trasero. Harry gruñó bajo, sus dedos acariciando la suave y caliente piel de la espalda de Louis, sintió como su piel se ponía de gallina y sonrió para sí. Descendieron hasta su trasero, solo acarició superficialmente, porque justo en ese momento William le llamó la atención.

"¿Que mierda haces?" Le preguntó William, con su ceño fruncido.

"No te pongas celoso, bebé, a ti también puedo tocarte" Contestó divertido y le sonrió de lado. William entrecerró sus ojos en su dirección. "Pero ahora quiero que tomemos un café. Creo que vi que quedo un poco del que preparaste para mi, voy a hacerte algunas preguntas"

Sus ojos verdes nuevamente cambiaron de color a negro y William no tuvo más opción que obedecer caminando hacía la sala de estar. Se dispuso a esperar a Harry sentado en el sofá, pero él no tardó mucho, ya que en seguida apareció, seguido de una brisa suave, el oscuro café de la taza moviéndose por la velocidad, cayó un poco de éste a los pies de Harry.

"Me disculpo, siempre me olvido que a veces no lo puedo hacer" Murmuró y rió, sus carcajadas roncas resonaron en la cabeza del castaño. Dejó sobre la mesa al café, sin tener muchas ganas de tomarlo.

"Está bien, puedo limpiarlo luego"

"Bien" Sonrió. "¿Quién es Niall?" Preguntó Harry, con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Como...?" Comenzó a preguntar William, pero luego se arrepintió, interrumpiéndose a si mismo. "No importa," Se encogió de hombros. "Es un amigo de Louis, lo conoció por Internet, él nos alentó para venir aquí, el incesto es legal y..."Se calló, avergonzado, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Harry sonrió. "Entiendo, Niall me cae bien, ¿por qué estabas por llamarlo?¿También es tu amigo?"

"No lo es," Murmuró, negando con la cabeza. "Lo llame porque tengo que buscar un empleo y él es la única persona que conozco aquí, aparte de que nunca trabaje antes, a no ser por trabajar en el negocio de mi madre en los veranos, nunca busque trabajo" Harry asintió, escuchándolo.

"Soy dueño con unos amigos de varios clubes, en la ciudad y el país. Puedo darte trabajo como barman o camarero, aunque no me gustaría que te toquen hombres allí. Preferiría que seas barman." Murmuró, subiendo una de sus manos por el muslo del castaño. Éste asintió, entusiasmado.

"Claro, me gustaría. Pero nunca trabajé de ello."

"Puedo ayudarte con eso" Le comentó, dándole un pequeño apretón a su muslo.

William sonrió, mostrandole sus dientes. "Gracias"

"¿Tu hermano también necesita trabajo?" Le preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

"No," Le contestó y tomó su taza de café, tomo un par de sorbos y luego aclaró su respuesta: "El estudió artes y quiere ser artista independiente."

Harry elevó ambas cejas, sorprendido. "Eso es genial" Murmuró.

Poco después de eso, Harry se fue, despidiéndose antes de William. Había sido muy extraño todo, como apareció, como reaccionó él ante sus pedidos y como tenía ahora lagunas mentales sobre pequeñas cosas, pero no podía quejarse, ahora tenía un empleo.

Pasó el resto de la mañana acomodando algunas cosas y hablando con Niall, quedaron en que vendría a comer el almuerzo, así que cerca de las once de la mañana William comenzó a preparar la comida, había hecho las compras un rato antes. Empezó cortando verduras y fue ahí cuando recién hubo señales de Louis, quien se levantó y fue hasta su hermano, lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su mentón en su hombro y pegando sus cuerpos.

"Hola, bebé..." Lo saludó, un poco inseguro, ya que la noche anterior él se había enojado con Louis.

"¡Conseguí empleo!" Le contestó en cambió William, emocionado, y giró en los brazos de su hermano, quedando frente a frente.

"¡Eso es genial, bebé!" Le murmuró en respuesta. "¿Niall te ayudó con eso?"

"No, fue Harry." Contestó William, con una sonrisa.

"¿Quien es Harry?" Le preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

"Es quién nos vio anoche teniendo sexo, se acercó esta mañana a traer el dildo que dejamos en la piscina" Le comentó, con una mueca en sus labios y un rubor en sus mejillas.

Louis se alejó, riéndose a carcajadas, imaginando cuales fueron las reacciones de su hermano ante eso. William era un chico extra tímido, Louis estaba casi seguro que se quedó en shock o algo por el estilo.

William ignoró a Louis y continuó cortando las verduras, esperando que Louis se encargue del resto, porque no es muy bueno cocinando, pero él continuaba riéndose.

Minutos después de eso, Niall vino, la comida todavía no estaba hecha, pero no se preocuparon porque Niall traía dos cajas de pizzas, así que solo guardaron las verduras que había cortado William y se pusieron a comer, charlando. Los gemelos le contaron a Niall como había sido su llegada y como se habían instalado, también que no habían salido más que a la piscina del edificio. William se sonrojó cuando lo mencionaron y Louis le contó, recibiendo sonoras carcajadas de parte del rubio.

Cuando terminaron la pizza, pidieron helado, Niall les invitó a que vayan un fin de semana a un club que era de unos amigos suyos, diciéndoles que allí podrían conocer gente. William se puso a pensar en que no sabía nada de Harry, donde vivía, ni como era su número, así que si era verdad lo del empleo en su club tendría que esperar a que el rizado vuelva a aparecer.

(...)

"¿Por qué me llamaste para que venga con tanta urgencia?" Preguntó Gemma, apenas entró en el departamento de su hermano.

Harry se encontraba nervioso e inquieto y eso era más que extraño, se removió en el sofá donde estaba sentado, girándose para ver a Gemma entrar.

"Los encontré" Tragó saliva y Gemma lució verdaderamente confundida con su respuesta.

"¿Los?" Preguntó, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"Sí, son gemelos, lo sentí apenas los vi"

"¿Gemelos?" Sonrió de lado, traviesa, y Harry rodó sus ojos. "Eso está más que bien, hermanito. El problema es que no podrás convertirlos por ahora" Murmuró luego, con una mueca en sus labios.

"Lo sé," Dijo y suspiró. "Tendré que cuidarlos"

Gemma asintió, mientras caminaba hacía el sofá, Harry la siguió con la mirada. Ella se sentó a su lado después.

"No dejes que se enteren por ahora, querrán usarlos para hacerte daño" Le comentó y Harry asintió. "Esto significa que no iremos a Grecia, ¿verdad?"

"Por lo menos yo no, no iré" Le informó, negando con la cabeza.

"También tienes que tener cuidado con ello, estás aquí desde hace años, más de ellos se pueden dar cuenta"

"Lo sé" Murmuró, asintiendo. "Pero no me puedo ir hasta que los convierta, sé que pasará un tiempo hasta que suceda"

"Sí, ¿ya haz por lo menos hablado con ellos?" Le preguntó Gemma, recostándose en el sofá, su espalda apoyada contra el posabrazos.

Harry asintió y luego contestó: "A uno le ofrecí trabajo en uno de los clubes"

Gemma levantó una de sus cejas, sonriendo. "Supongo que uno de humanos"

"Sí, claro, no soy tan tonto" Dijo Harry riendo. "Las noches que él esté allí voy a estar, para cuidarlo, no quiero que algún vampiro idiota quiera alimentarse de él"

Los hermanos Styles junto con Zayn, un amigo de ambos, habían creado la cadena de clubes "Nocur" para que vampiros puedan alimentarse de humanos sin poder ser juzgados, ni puestos en peligro por ello. Había reglas, claro, los humanos cuando salían del club no tenían que tener ningún rastro de que algún vampiro se había alimentado de ellos, los vampiros tenían que darles de tomar su sangre y hacer que sus heridas se curen, y también borrarles la memoria, tenían que cuidarse. Pero había algunos que no obedecían, pasaba, pero cuando una regla se incumplía, los vampiros que trabajaban en el club se encargaban de cuidar al humano y encargarse de que el vampiro no vuelva a entrar o sea asesinado.

Tenían una regla que decía que los vampiros no podían alimentarse de empleados del club, pero si William trabaja para él, Harry planeaba reformar esa regla.

Ellos también tenían clubes ocultos en la cuidad y en otras ciudades, donde solo los vampiros podían entrar, aquí no había reglas, los vampiros se alimentaban de otros y nada importaba, si drenaban por completo a algunos ellos volvía a la vida, en una cuestión de minutos. A Harry nunca le gustó ir a ellos, siempre creyó que alimentarse de otro vampiro era algo más que intimo, solo quería hacerlo cuando encuentre al indicado, aunque en su caso, eran dos.

Había una vieja leyenda que decía que cuando un humano era convertido en vampiro el destino le daba un alma gemela, esto podía ocurrir en cualquier momento, justo después de que fuera convertido o cien años más tarde. Se decía que era un regalo, un regalo que mejoraba sus inmortales vidas. Había muchos vampiros que no creían en ello, pero Harry siempre lo hizo y ahora, más que nunca.

"Pero igual, ten cuidado, Harry. Sabes que son vulnerables hasta que los conviertas, no querrás perderles" Le advirtió su hermana, una mueca dibujada en sus labios, su mirada de repente triste.

"Claro que no, Gemma. Estuve esperando por ellos por tanto que los cuidaré más que mi vida"

Gemma le sonrió, tiernamente.

"Lo sé, hermanito" Le susurró.

Luego se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se acercó a Harry, tirándose encima suyo, abrazándolo con fuerza, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Harry sonrió ampliamente contra el largo cabello castaño de su hermana.

"Me alegro tanto por ti, Harry" Le susurró contra su oído, en su voz se escuchaba la emoción.

"Gracias, Gemma" Le murmuró en respuesta, aún sonriendo, aunque después de segundos su rostro se tornó serio. "Yo creo que algún día encontrarás a alguien a quien puedas amar igual que a Ashton"

Gemma se separó, tensándose un poco y bajando la cabeza.

"Sabes que no podré encontrar a alguien" Le dijo, cabizbaja.

"Pero no estás segura de si él era quien el destino te dio, nunca lo convertiste, ni lo reclamaste" Murmuró el rizado, tratando de alentarla a no vencerse, de alguna forma.

"Tú sabes que fueron ellos desde el momento en que los viste"

"Pero no estoy seguro" Contestó Harry.

 


	3. capítulo tres

Unos días después, Louis había comenzado a llevar algunas de sus pinturas a varias galerías de arte y museos, pero no había conseguido una muestra en ningún lugar, la mayoría le dijo lo mismo con diferentes palabras: "los artistas para muestras recientes ya están elegidos, pero nos gustarías que vuelvas dentro de unas semanas". Louis no sabía si eso era cierto o no, no tenía mucha experiencia en eso, pero estaba bien, sabía que le iba a ser difícil, lo era para cualquier tipo de trabajo.

Como no consiguió una muestra de sus obras, se concentró en conseguir algún trabajo, como artista independiente, sabía que eso podía llegar a ocurrir, aunque no tenía mucha experiencia en ello. Así que entregó currículum en escuelas y algunos jardines de infantes para profesor, él podía serlo, su título se lo permitía.

Pasaron un par de días de eso y no lo llamaban, Louis estaba un poco desilusionado. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, él no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia laboral y recién el año pasado se había recibido, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan complicado conseguir un trabajo.

Se estaban empezando a preocupar porque el dinero alcanzaba para comida de unos días pero no más que eso, ellos siempre podían pedirle prestado a sus padres, eran los únicos hijos, los consentidos, pero Louis se negaba, aunque no le quedaría de otra si no conseguían trabajo. Habían creído que eso se había solucionado cuando Harry le ofreció trabajo a William, pero él nunca volvió y ellos no sabían en que piso vivía.

Ellos estaban bastante preocupados por ello, pero tampoco era como si no pudieran vivir como antes, solo hacían durar un poco más la comida y no salían mucho, solo a parque o a visitar la ciudad, lugares que no necesitaran dinero.

Fue así, hasta que, una semana después de que Louis presentará curriculums en escuelas secundarias, primarias y jardines, le llegó una llamada, avisándole que había quedado en una escuela primaria, para darles arte a niños de entre 7 y 8 años, Louis estaba encantado.

Le dieron un programa, de los temas que él debía dar en las clases y no le costó mucho saber esas cosas, es lo principal, lo que es el punto, línea y esas cosas que te enseñan sobre el arte cuando eres un niño.

Desde que quedó en esa escuela primaria, Louis comenzó a trabajar por la mañana, le costaba, a lo contrario de William, él era de esas personas nocturnas, que dormían toda la mañana, pero Will se las arregló para poder despertarlo por una semana, después Louis se acostumbró y comenzó a levantarse él mismo. William quedaba solo en las mañanas, cuando Louis trabajaba, no le molestaba, tenía su tiempo a sola, donde buscaba trabajo por Internet, hablaba con su madre o amigos por teléfono.

Rápidamente, pasó casi un mes de que ellos estaban en Maw Peef, tres semanas para ser exactos, y les iba bien, no les quedaba el dinero que habían llevado pero Louis ya estaba trabajando y su sueldo iba a ser bueno, así que no se preocupaban más por ello. En la ciudad, solo conocían a Niall y Josh, su mejor amigo, salían con ellos, aunque no mucho, y se invitaban mutuamente a cenar.

Todo estaban bien para ellos, eran más libres, se podían besar en la calle, sin miedo. Recibían malas miradas a veces, de personas conservadoras, que creían que el incesto estaba mal y que no debía ser legal. Ellos tampoco podían fingir que no eran hermanos, eran iguales. Pero no les importaba, nada grave había pasado.

Esa mañana, William estaba solo de nuevo, recostado sobre la cama, leyendo, cuando escuchó el timbre. Se levantó con un gruñido, molesto porque interrumpieron su lectura, sabía que era alguien del edificio, porque no había sonado el timbre del intercomunicador, solo el de su departamento. Caminó descalzo por su habitación y sala de estar, hasta llegar a la puerta, colocó la llave en ésta y la abrió.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando pudo observar quien era, lo demostró con su rostro porque abrió su boca más de lo normal. Harry rió por ello, mostrándole una amplía sonrisa con hoyuelos, William se sonrojó, no por vergüenza, sino porque le gustaba la sonrisa, aunque no debería, suponiendo que él tenía novio.

"Hola," Murmuró Harry. "Tuve que viajar por unos problemas, por eso no aparecí en estas semanas, pero si todavía estás dispuesto a aceptar el trabajo..."

"Sí, sí" Le interrumpió William, estaba descalzo y solo con pantalones de piyama, al notarlo se sonrojó nuevamente, dando un paso hacía atrás.

"Bien, me alegra escuchar eso" Le dijo Harry, sonriendole. "¿Me dejas pasar? Así te explico como será tu trabajo en el club"

"Claro" Murmuró, luego de darse cuenta que Harry apenas había notado que no estaba del todo vestido.

Se hizo a un lado, abriendo más la puerta y dejando a Harry entrar, él lo hizo y sin permiso, se sentó en el sofá. William se paró frente suyo.

"Voy a ponerme una camiseta y vuelvo" Le aviso el castaño.

"Preferiría que te quedes así, pero como lo prefieras, como te sientas cómodo" Le contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se removía en el sofá, acomodándose.

William sintió sus mejillas calientes y en seguida fue hasta su habitación, se colocó una remera de Louis, que había dejado tirada sobre la cama, y volvió lo antes posible a su sala de estar, todavía descalzo. Harry seguía como antes, sentado en el sofá, estaba con su celular en mano, escribiendo un mensaje, pero cuando William apareció, Harry lo guardó en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y le sonrió.

"Es una remera de Louis, ¿no?" Preguntó, pero no sonó tanto como una pregunta. "Tiene su olor"

"¿Como...?" Comenzó a preguntar William, porque por lo que el recordaba Harry solo había visto a Louis una vez, no podía saber que esa remera era suya, porque nunca lo había visto con ella y estaba seguro que no podía saber como era su olor. Suspiró, porque ¿qué importaba? Harry era extraño. "No importa"

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada.

"Poco curioso, eso es malo, supongo" Murmuró, con un encogimiento de hombros. "Pero que más da, vayamos a lo que nos importa. Trabajaras en un club que está en el centro" Harry levantó ambas cejas, preguntándole silenciosamente si iba entendiendo, William asintió. "No tendrás uniforme, ni tendrás que vestirte formal, solo usa la ropa que llevas a un club, cuando sales. Nosotros allí te daremos un broche que te identificará como empleado, al igual que un delantal"

"Está bien, ¿que haría allí?" Preguntó William, con su ceño fruncido, mientras se sentaba al frente suyo, en un sofá más pequeño.

"Serías camarero, es un club con varios años ya. Tiene un sector vip donde atenderás a los clientes, solo pocos entran en ese sector. Puedes llevar a tu hermano o a tu amigo rubio, si quieres" William abrió la boca para decir algo, porque ahí estaba de nuevo, Harry sabiendo cosas que no tiene como saber, en ningún momento se había cruzado con Niall, solo sabía de su existencia porque había visto su cuenta de Skype, pero no era algo que William recordará con detalles. Harry rió al ver su expresión, pero no comentó como es que sabía. "Lo único que voy a decirte es que tienes que tener la mente abierta, en el club podrás ver cosas a las que no estás acostumbrado"

El castaño frunció el ceño, verdaderamente ofendido, ¿como era que le estaba diciendo que tenía que abrir más su mente? ¡Estaba saliendo con su propio hermano! Eso era algo que una persona con una mente muy abierta haría. No era de esas personas que creían en la libertad; como Louis, que le gustaba el sexo en publico, o ese tipo de cosas, pero si estaba abierto a muchas situaciones, como los juguetes, la ropa interior de mujeres, las parejas de a tres, las operaciones, el travestismo, aunque no es algo que él hiciera o practicara.

"¡Tengo la mente abierta!" Exclamó.

"Lo sé, amor, sales con tu hermano" Le contestó divertido Harry, William hizo una mueca por el apodo. "Pero estoy hablando de otro tipo de cosas, algo que involucra sangre" Le comentó, con sus cejas levantadas, aún con un tono divertido.

"¿Como que involucra sangre?" Le preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

Harry ni siquiera abrió la boca para contestar, sabía que iba a ser interrumpido, había escuchado como Louis se acercaba, como sonaba la música por los auriculares en sus oídos, como colocaba la llave en la puerta y la abría. Giró la cabeza cuando esto ocurrió.

"Hola, Louis" Saludó Harry.

"Hey" Contestó Louis, con su ceño fruncido, preguntando silenciosamente que hacía Harry ahí.

"Supongo que le tendré que explicar a ambos" Comentó Harry.

"¿Que cosa?" Indagó Louis, mientras dejaba sus cosas en la mesa y caminaba a la cocina, antes de entrar, se giró y preguntó a ambos: "¿Quieren algo? Agua, café, té" Se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé, algo para tomar antes del almuerzo, en un rato lo prepararé, ¿te quedas a comer, Harry?" Preguntó, inseguro, no sabía con total seguridad como era el nombre de su nuevo invitado.

"Sí, Harry" Le contestó Harry. "Un vaso de agua está bien, y puede ser que me quedé, digo, si me invitan" Sonrió divertido.

"¡Claro!" Contestó Louis en un grito y William asintió.

"Sí, así me explicas mejor sobre lo del trabajo" Habló William después.

"¿¡Entonces si va a trabajar contigo, Harry!?" Gritó Louis, desde la cocina, para poder ser oído.

"Sí," Le contestó Harry, mirando a Will. "Justamente ahora le estaba explicando como sería su trabajo y con que se podría encontrar en el lugar"

"¡Eso es genial!" Exclamó Louis desde la cocina, a los gritos. "Sigan hablando mientras preparó la cena, recalentaré la pasta que comimos anoche ¿Está bien para ti, Harry?" Preguntó, buscando el bol con la pasta del día anterior en la heladera.

"Sí, da igual" Le contestó alto para que fuera capaz de escuchar desde otra habitación, se encogió de hombros y volvió su mirada a Will.

El rizado le comentó que sería mejor que le expliqué lo del club después del almuerzo, con su hermano presente, así no tenía que explicarlo dos veces, William aceptó, asintiendo con la cabeza, entendiendo. Así que dejaron de hablar sobre el próximo trabajo de William y comenzaron a hablar sobre sus vidas personales, sobre sus familias.

Harry le habló de Gemma, su hermana mayor, le contó que era la única persona viva de su familia, excluyó los detalles y William no se animó a preguntar. En cambio, él habló sobre la suya, sobre su mamá y como los había criado ella sola hasta que a los cinco años se casó con Mark, como él había sigo su único padre, o por lo menos, él que recordaban.

Era extraño, porque Harry iba a ser el próximo jefe de William y no quería involucrarse mucho con él, en lo personal, igualmente ahí estaban, charlando.

Treinta minutos después, Louis les avisó que la comida ya estaba lista, así que ambos se levantaron, William se fue a la cocina y rápidamente preparó la mesa de la sala de estar para que comieran. Harry solo caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó en ella.

Como Louis había dicho, la comida era la pasta del día de ayer, no estaba mal, solo un poco seca, a comparación con la noche anterior. Mientras comían, conversaban, hablaron de nuevo sobre su familia, Louis también comentó por qué le gustaba el arte y por qué había estudiado. Harry comenzó una discusión con él sobre el arte, también les contó que había estudiado abogacía pero no ejercía (y es que la verdad era que había estudiado más de una carrera, también arte por ejemplo. Pero no podía decirle que vivió más de cien años y que estudió varias carreras en diferentes países, o por lo menos, no ahora).

Terminaron de comer y William se ofreció a hacer café, los trajo varios minutos después y los dejó sobre la mesa, fue ahí cuando recordó por qué estaba allí Harry.

"Primero que nada, les permito asustarse o sentir cualquier otra emoción, pero no griten, no corran, no reaccionen" Habló Harry calmadamente, con un brillo negro en sus ojos, ambos chicos asintieron, obedientes y casi sin pensar. Harry sonrió ladeadamente. "Bien," Murmuró y suspiró. "La sangre está involucrada en el club porque es uno exclusivo para vampiros, ellos pueden ir y tomar la sangre de cualquiera, pero hay reglas, tienen que curar sus heridas y borrar sus memorias"

Para dar credibilidad a su relato, Harry abrió su boca y mostró sus colmillos, los gemelos se miraron entre sí, sus ojos abiertos ampliamente. Harry sabía, por sus pensamientos que estaban asustados y confundidos. Sin pensar mucho en cuanto podrían llegar a repudiarlos luego, tomó con sus dientes piel de su brazo y se arrancó una gran parte de éste.

Ambos, Louis y William, miraron con atención, como el brazo de Harry se curaba rápidamente, como la piel se regeneraba y las nuevas capas de piel cubrían la dañada casi inmediatamente, la sangre continuaba, porque él había sangrado pero la herida ya no estaba. Se había sanado, inhumanamente.

"Pueden reaccionar pero sin gritar" Dijo Harry, con el brillo de nuevo en sus ojos.

"¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡¿Y quieres llevar a William a un lugar con personas como tú?!" Louis gritó.

Y Harry rió, porque al parecer era verdad, tu alma gemela podía ser capaz de ir en contra de sus poderes. Los vampiros podían hipnotizar a las personas, logrando que ellas hagan lo que el vampiro quiera, podían leer sus mentes, aunque no del todo, eran pensamientos generalizados, podía saber que tenía miedo pero no exactamente por qué, solo recibía imágenes. A parte también sus sentidos estaban agudizados, veían y escuchaban a kilómetros, su tacto era más agravado.

"No pondría a ningún humano en peligro. Menos a tu hermano, Louis" Murmuró Harry tranquilamente.

"¡Te acabas de morder el puto brazo! ¿Cómo esperas que te crea con que no lo pondrás en peligro?" Louis suspiró, totalmente frustrado y enojado. "A parte no te conocemos, solo nos hemos visto un par de veces"

"Lo sé, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Aquí hay humanos que saben de la existencia de vampiros, conviven tranquilamente con ellos, algunos hasta les excita la idea de tener sexo con ellos, les dan su sangre" Explicó Harry, su tono de voz era tranquilo y eso era lo que alteraba a ambos chicos, Louis estaba enojado, mientras que William continuaba en shock. "No pasa solo aquí, hay varias ciudades donde los vampiros son medianamente aceptados, no por todos, hay personas que no tienen idea y que cuando lo han sabido les han tenido que borrar la memoria por problema que han tenido. En las grandes ciudades la gente se pierde y a nadie le importa nadie, por eso es que hay algunos vampiros que lo aprovechan y matan turistas, vagabundos, gente en la que nadie piensa, que nadie recuerda"

El rostro de Louis se relajó por un momento, luego frunció su ceño, ahora confundido.

"¿Qué más pueden hacer los vampiros? A parte de borrarles la memoria a los humano" Indagó Louis, verdaderamente curioso.

"Podemos hipnotizarlos, pedirles que hagan lo que queramos, en ello entra lo de borrarles la memoria, solo se los pedimos. Nuestros sentidos son agudos, escuchamos a lo lejos, vemos sin que nadie más lo hagan" William abrió la boca, entendiendo varias cosas. Harry rió. "Sí, supongo que eso aclara varias cosas" Murmuró divertido, pero inmediatamente su gesto se puso serio. "Hace un rato les he pedido que no griten pero Louis pudo desobedecerme, ¿no les parece eso extraño?" Murmuró, con una ceja arqueada.

"Supongo que lo es," Murmuró Louis, todavía el ceño fruncido. William asintió. "¿Por qué?"

"No voy a explicarles por qué, porque siento que todavía no es el momento, lo será más adelante" Murmuró, soltando un suspiro luego de terminar. "Pero si les voy a decir que ustedes, los dos están destinados a ser vampiros en un futuro. Cuando estén listos me encantaría convertirlos, por ahora quiero que lo piensen, cualquier pregunta que tengan pueden hacérmela. El sábado sería el día que William empezaría a trabajar," Giró su cabeza, posando su mirada en él. "te dije donde estaba en club, pueden preguntarles a amigos, si saben sobre nosotros, la gente joven en su mayoría es la que más conoce"

"Esto es muy extraño y la información vino muy de golpe" Murmuró William, con sus ojos abiertos. "Creo que necesitamos más tiempo que hasta el sábado"

Harry rió, porque ¿qué más podía hacer? Los entendía, todo era mucho y era un tema delicado, habían estado seguros de que los vampiros no existían, pero Harry debía decirles, quizás no ser tan brusco en hacerlo, de igual forma era la única manera que le creyeran.

Tampoco podía explicarle lo que eran para él, por qué estaban destinados a ser vampiros, eso los asustaría o quizás terminarían riéndose de él. Hasta el mismo no creía en esa vieja y tonta historia hasta que la sintió, sintió la conexión con ambos chicos.

Había decidido contarles sobre los vampiros porque no podía darle un trabajo a William en el club cuando había vampiros allí tomando la sangre de cualquier humano, si lo hubiera averiguado así hubiera sido peor. Por eso era que había tardado tanto en volver a hablarles, volver a acercarseles. No había mentido, viajó, pero porque quería pensarlo mejor.

"Está bien, lo entiendo" Asintió Harry, murmurando. "Si aceptas el trabajo házmelo saber"


	4. capítulo tres

Unos días después, Louis había comenzado a llevar algunas de sus pinturas a varias galerías de arte y museos, pero no había conseguido una muestra en ningún lugar, la mayoría le dijo lo mismo con diferentes palabras: "los artistas para muestras recientes ya están elegidos, pero nos gustarías que vuelvas dentro de unas semanas". Louis no sabía si eso era cierto o no, no tenía mucha experiencia en eso, pero estaba bien, sabía que le iba a ser difícil, lo era para cualquier tipo de trabajo.

Como no consiguió una muestra de sus obras, se concentró en conseguir algún trabajo, como artista independiente, sabía que eso podía llegar a ocurrir, aunque no tenía mucha experiencia en ello. Así que entregó currículum en escuelas y algunos jardines de infantes para profesor, él podía serlo, su título se lo permitía.

Pasaron un par de días de eso y no lo llamaban, Louis estaba un poco desilusionado. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, él no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia laboral y recién el año pasado se había recibido, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan complicado conseguir un trabajo.

Se estaban empezando a preocupar porque el dinero alcanzaba para comida de unos días pero no más que eso, ellos siempre podían pedirle prestado a sus padres, eran los únicos hijos, los consentidos, pero Louis se negaba, aunque no le quedaría de otra si no conseguían trabajo. Habían creído que eso se había solucionado cuando Harry le ofreció trabajo a William, pero él nunca volvió y ellos no sabían en que piso vivía.

Ellos estaban bastante preocupados por ello, pero tampoco era como si no pudieran vivir como antes, solo hacían durar un poco más la comida y no salían mucho, solo a parque o a visitar la ciudad, lugares que no necesitaran dinero.

Fue así, hasta que, una semana después de que Louis presentará curriculums en escuelas secundarias, primarias y jardines, le llegó una llamada, avisándole que había quedado en una escuela primaria, para darles arte a niños de entre 7 y 8 años, Louis estaba encantado.

Le dieron un programa, de los temas que él debía dar en las clases y no le costó mucho saber esas cosas, es lo principal, lo que es el punto, línea y esas cosas que te enseñan sobre el arte cuando eres un niño.

Desde que quedó en esa escuela primaria, Louis comenzó a trabajar por la mañana, le costaba, a lo contrario de William, él era de esas personas nocturnas, que dormían toda la mañana, pero Will se las arregló para poder despertarlo por una semana, después Louis se acostumbró y comenzó a levantarse él mismo. William quedaba solo en las mañanas, cuando Louis trabajaba, no le molestaba, tenía su tiempo a sola, donde buscaba trabajo por Internet, hablaba con su madre o amigos por teléfono.

Rápidamente, pasó casi un mes de que ellos estaban en Maw Peef, tres semanas para ser exactos, y les iba bien, no les quedaba el dinero que habían llevado pero Louis ya estaba trabajando y su sueldo iba a ser bueno, así que no se preocupaban más por ello. En la ciudad, solo conocían a Niall y Josh, su mejor amigo, salían con ellos, aunque no mucho, y se invitaban mutuamente a cenar.

Todo estaban bien para ellos, eran más libres, se podían besar en la calle, sin miedo. Recibían malas miradas a veces, de personas conservadoras, que creían que el incesto estaba mal y que no debía ser legal. Ellos tampoco podían fingir que no eran hermanos, eran iguales. Pero no les importaba, nada grave había pasado.

Esa mañana, William estaba solo de nuevo, recostado sobre la cama, leyendo, cuando escuchó el timbre. Se levantó con un gruñido, molesto porque interrumpieron su lectura, sabía que era alguien del edificio, porque no había sonado el timbre del intercomunicador, solo el de su departamento. Caminó descalzo por su habitación y sala de estar, hasta llegar a la puerta, colocó la llave en ésta y la abrió.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando pudo observar quien era, lo demostró con su rostro porque abrió su boca más de lo normal. Harry rió por ello, mostrándole una amplía sonrisa con hoyuelos, William se sonrojó, no por vergüenza, sino porque le gustaba la sonrisa, aunque no debería, suponiendo que él tenía novio.

"Hola," Murmuró Harry. "Tuve que viajar por unos problemas, por eso no aparecí en estas semanas, pero si todavía estás dispuesto a aceptar el trabajo..."

"Sí, sí" Le interrumpió William, estaba descalzo y solo con pantalones de piyama, al notarlo se sonrojó nuevamente, dando un paso hacía atrás.

"Bien, me alegra escuchar eso" Le dijo Harry, sonriendole. "¿Me dejas pasar? Así te explico como será tu trabajo en el club"

"Claro" Murmuró, luego de darse cuenta que Harry apenas había notado que no estaba del todo vestido.

Se hizo a un lado, abriendo más la puerta y dejando a Harry entrar, él lo hizo y sin permiso, se sentó en el sofá. William se paró frente suyo.

"Voy a ponerme una camiseta y vuelvo" Le aviso el castaño.

"Preferiría que te quedes así, pero como lo prefieras, como te sientas cómodo" Le contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se removía en el sofá, acomodándose.

William sintió sus mejillas calientes y en seguida fue hasta su habitación, se colocó una remera de Louis, que había dejado tirada sobre la cama, y volvió lo antes posible a su sala de estar, todavía descalzo. Harry seguía como antes, sentado en el sofá, estaba con su celular en mano, escribiendo un mensaje, pero cuando William apareció, Harry lo guardó en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y le sonrió.

"Es una remera de Louis, ¿no?" Preguntó, pero no sonó tanto como una pregunta. "Tiene su olor"

"¿Como...?" Comenzó a preguntar William, porque por lo que el recordaba Harry solo había visto a Louis una vez, no podía saber que esa remera era suya, porque nunca lo había visto con ella y estaba seguro que no podía saber como era su olor. Suspiró, porque ¿qué importaba? Harry era extraño. "No importa"

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada.

"Poco curioso, eso es malo, supongo" Murmuró, con un encogimiento de hombros. "Pero que más da, vayamos a lo que nos importa. Trabajaras en un club que está en el centro" Harry levantó ambas cejas, preguntándole silenciosamente si iba entendiendo, William asintió. "No tendrás uniforme, ni tendrás que vestirte formal, solo usa la ropa que llevas a un club, cuando sales. Nosotros allí te daremos un broche que te identificará como empleado, al igual que un delantal"

"Está bien, ¿que haría allí?" Preguntó William, con su ceño fruncido, mientras se sentaba al frente suyo, en un sofá más pequeño.

"Serías camarero, es un club con varios años ya. Tiene un sector vip donde atenderás a los clientes, solo pocos entran en ese sector. Puedes llevar a tu hermano o a tu amigo rubio, si quieres" William abrió la boca para decir algo, porque ahí estaba de nuevo, Harry sabiendo cosas que no tiene como saber, en ningún momento se había cruzado con Niall, solo sabía de su existencia porque había visto su cuenta de Skype, pero no era algo que William recordará con detalles. Harry rió al ver su expresión, pero no comentó como es que sabía. "Lo único que voy a decirte es que tienes que tener la mente abierta, en el club podrás ver cosas a las que no estás acostumbrado"

El castaño frunció el ceño, verdaderamente ofendido, ¿como era que le estaba diciendo que tenía que abrir más su mente? ¡Estaba saliendo con su propio hermano! Eso era algo que una persona con una mente muy abierta haría. No era de esas personas que creían en la libertad; como Louis, que le gustaba el sexo en publico, o ese tipo de cosas, pero si estaba abierto a muchas situaciones, como los juguetes, la ropa interior de mujeres, las parejas de a tres, las operaciones, el travestismo, aunque no es algo que él hiciera o practicara.

"¡Tengo la mente abierta!" Exclamó.

"Lo sé, amor, sales con tu hermano" Le contestó divertido Harry, William hizo una mueca por el apodo. "Pero estoy hablando de otro tipo de cosas, algo que involucra sangre" Le comentó, con sus cejas levantadas, aún con un tono divertido.

"¿Como que involucra sangre?" Le preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

Harry ni siquiera abrió la boca para contestar, sabía que iba a ser interrumpido, había escuchado como Louis se acercaba, como sonaba la música por los auriculares en sus oídos, como colocaba la llave en la puerta y la abría. Giró la cabeza cuando esto ocurrió.

"Hola, Louis" Saludó Harry.

"Hey" Contestó Louis, con su ceño fruncido, preguntando silenciosamente que hacía Harry ahí.

"Supongo que le tendré que explicar a ambos" Comentó Harry.

"¿Que cosa?" Indagó Louis, mientras dejaba sus cosas en la mesa y caminaba a la cocina, antes de entrar, se giró y preguntó a ambos: "¿Quieren algo? Agua, café, té" Se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé, algo para tomar antes del almuerzo, en un rato lo prepararé, ¿te quedas a comer, Harry?" Preguntó, inseguro, no sabía con total seguridad como era el nombre de su nuevo invitado.

"Sí, Harry" Le contestó Harry. "Un vaso de agua está bien, y puede ser que me quedé, digo, si me invitan" Sonrió divertido.

"¡Claro!" Contestó Louis en un grito y William asintió.

"Sí, así me explicas mejor sobre lo del trabajo" Habló William después.

"¿¡Entonces si va a trabajar contigo, Harry!?" Gritó Louis, desde la cocina, para poder ser oído.

"Sí," Le contestó Harry, mirando a Will. "Justamente ahora le estaba explicando como sería su trabajo y con que se podría encontrar en el lugar"

"¡Eso es genial!" Exclamó Louis desde la cocina, a los gritos. "Sigan hablando mientras preparó la cena, recalentaré la pasta que comimos anoche ¿Está bien para ti, Harry?" Preguntó, buscando el bol con la pasta del día anterior en la heladera.

"Sí, da igual" Le contestó alto para que fuera capaz de escuchar desde otra habitación, se encogió de hombros y volvió su mirada a Will.

El rizado le comentó que sería mejor que le expliqué lo del club después del almuerzo, con su hermano presente, así no tenía que explicarlo dos veces, William aceptó, asintiendo con la cabeza, entendiendo. Así que dejaron de hablar sobre el próximo trabajo de William y comenzaron a hablar sobre sus vidas personales, sobre sus familias.

Harry le habló de Gemma, su hermana mayor, le contó que era la única persona viva de su familia, excluyó los detalles y William no se animó a preguntar. En cambio, él habló sobre la suya, sobre su mamá y como los había criado ella sola hasta que a los cinco años se casó con Mark, como él había sigo su único padre, o por lo menos, él que recordaban.

Era extraño, porque Harry iba a ser el próximo jefe de William y no quería involucrarse mucho con él, en lo personal, igualmente ahí estaban, charlando.

Treinta minutos después, Louis les avisó que la comida ya estaba lista, así que ambos se levantaron, William se fue a la cocina y rápidamente preparó la mesa de la sala de estar para que comieran. Harry solo caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó en ella.

Como Louis había dicho, la comida era la pasta del día de ayer, no estaba mal, solo un poco seca, a comparación con la noche anterior. Mientras comían, conversaban, hablaron de nuevo sobre su familia, Louis también comentó por qué le gustaba el arte y por qué había estudiado. Harry comenzó una discusión con él sobre el arte, también les contó que había estudiado abogacía pero no ejercía (y es que la verdad era que había estudiado más de una carrera, también arte por ejemplo. Pero no podía decirle que vivió más de cien años y que estudió varias carreras en diferentes países, o por lo menos, no ahora).

Terminaron de comer y William se ofreció a hacer café, los trajo varios minutos después y los dejó sobre la mesa, fue ahí cuando recordó por qué estaba allí Harry.

"Primero que nada, les permito asustarse o sentir cualquier otra emoción, pero no griten, no corran, no reaccionen" Habló Harry calmadamente, con un brillo negro en sus ojos, ambos chicos asintieron, obedientes y casi sin pensar. Harry sonrió ladeadamente. "Bien," Murmuró y suspiró. "La sangre está involucrada en el club porque es uno exclusivo para vampiros, ellos pueden ir y tomar la sangre de cualquiera, pero hay reglas, tienen que curar sus heridas y borrar sus memorias"

Para dar credibilidad a su relato, Harry abrió su boca y mostró sus colmillos, los gemelos se miraron entre sí, sus ojos abiertos ampliamente. Harry sabía, por sus pensamientos que estaban asustados y confundidos. Sin pensar mucho en cuanto podrían llegar a repudiarlos luego, tomó con sus dientes piel de su brazo y se arrancó una gran parte de éste.

Ambos, Louis y William, miraron con atención, como el brazo de Harry se curaba rápidamente, como la piel se regeneraba y las nuevas capas de piel cubrían la dañada casi inmediatamente, la sangre continuaba, porque él había sangrado pero la herida ya no estaba. Se había sanado, inhumanamente.

"Pueden reaccionar pero sin gritar" Dijo Harry, con el brillo de nuevo en sus ojos.

"¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡¿Y quieres llevar a William a un lugar con personas como tú?!" Louis gritó.

Y Harry rió, porque al parecer era verdad, tu alma gemela podía ser capaz de ir en contra de sus poderes. Los vampiros podían hipnotizar a las personas, logrando que ellas hagan lo que el vampiro quiera, podían leer sus mentes, aunque no del todo, eran pensamientos generalizados, podía saber que tenía miedo pero no exactamente por qué, solo recibía imágenes. A parte también sus sentidos estaban agudizados, veían y escuchaban a kilómetros, su tacto era más agravado.

"No pondría a ningún humano en peligro. Menos a tu hermano, Louis" Murmuró Harry tranquilamente.

"¡Te acabas de morder el puto brazo! ¿Cómo esperas que te crea con que no lo pondrás en peligro?" Louis suspiró, totalmente frustrado y enojado. "A parte no te conocemos, solo nos hemos visto un par de veces"

"Lo sé, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Aquí hay humanos que saben de la existencia de vampiros, conviven tranquilamente con ellos, algunos hasta les excita la idea de tener sexo con ellos, les dan su sangre" Explicó Harry, su tono de voz era tranquilo y eso era lo que alteraba a ambos chicos, Louis estaba enojado, mientras que William continuaba en shock. "No pasa solo aquí, hay varias ciudades donde los vampiros son medianamente aceptados, no por todos, hay personas que no tienen idea y que cuando lo han sabido les han tenido que borrar la memoria por problema que han tenido. En las grandes ciudades la gente se pierde y a nadie le importa nadie, por eso es que hay algunos vampiros que lo aprovechan y matan turistas, vagabundos, gente en la que nadie piensa, que nadie recuerda"

El rostro de Louis se relajó por un momento, luego frunció su ceño, ahora confundido.

"¿Qué más pueden hacer los vampiros? A parte de borrarles la memoria a los humano" Indagó Louis, verdaderamente curioso.

"Podemos hipnotizarlos, pedirles que hagan lo que queramos, en ello entra lo de borrarles la memoria, solo se los pedimos. Nuestros sentidos son agudos, escuchamos a lo lejos, vemos sin que nadie más lo hagan" William abrió la boca, entendiendo varias cosas. Harry rió. "Sí, supongo que eso aclara varias cosas" Murmuró divertido, pero inmediatamente su gesto se puso serio. "Hace un rato les he pedido que no griten pero Louis pudo desobedecerme, ¿no les parece eso extraño?" Murmuró, con una ceja arqueada.

"Supongo que lo es," Murmuró Louis, todavía el ceño fruncido. William asintió. "¿Por qué?"

"No voy a explicarles por qué, porque siento que todavía no es el momento, lo será más adelante" Murmuró, soltando un suspiro luego de terminar. "Pero si les voy a decir que ustedes, los dos están destinados a ser vampiros en un futuro. Cuando estén listos me encantaría convertirlos, por ahora quiero que lo piensen, cualquier pregunta que tengan pueden hacérmela. El sábado sería el día que William empezaría a trabajar," Giró su cabeza, posando su mirada en él. "te dije donde estaba en club, pueden preguntarles a amigos, si saben sobre nosotros, la gente joven en su mayoría es la que más conoce"

"Esto es muy extraño y la información vino muy de golpe" Murmuró William, con sus ojos abiertos. "Creo que necesitamos más tiempo que hasta el sábado"

Harry rió, porque ¿qué más podía hacer? Los entendía, todo era mucho y era un tema delicado, habían estado seguros de que los vampiros no existían, pero Harry debía decirles, quizás no ser tan brusco en hacerlo, de igual forma era la única manera que le creyeran.

Tampoco podía explicarle lo que eran para él, por qué estaban destinados a ser vampiros, eso los asustaría o quizás terminarían riéndose de él. Hasta el mismo no creía en esa vieja y tonta historia hasta que la sintió, sintió la conexión con ambos chicos.

Había decidido contarles sobre los vampiros porque no podía darle un trabajo a William en el club cuando había vampiros allí tomando la sangre de cualquier humano, si lo hubiera averiguado así hubiera sido peor. Por eso era que había tardado tanto en volver a hablarles, volver a acercarseles. No había mentido, viajó, pero porque quería pensarlo mejor.

"Está bien, lo entiendo" Asintió Harry, murmurando. "Si aceptas el trabajo házmelo saber"


	5. Capítulo cinco

os hermanos se habían quedado mudos, Harry se había ido en silencio después de lo dicho, dejándolos así, confundidos, sorprendidos y muy asustados. No pudieron comer en la cena, ni siquiera se acercaron a la cocina esa tarde y noche, las imágenes de Harry arrancándose parte de su piel con sus dientes seguía en sus mentes.

Pero debían seguir igual, así que por la noche, después de lo que hubiera sido el horario de la cena Louis abrió sus apuntes de arte sobre la mesa y comenzó a programar sus siguientes clases. Era nuevo como profesor y le estaba costando un poco ordenarse, pero era genial trabajar con niños. William se había puesto a ver televisión, ambos estaban en el living comedor, pero su concentración no duro mucho porque los interrumpió el timbre del edificio. Ambos se miraron con el ceño fruncido, no esperaban a nadie y no era Harry porque si fuera él hubiera tocado el timbre del departamento.

Louis dejó sus cosas en la mesa de café, tirando los apuntes sin preocuparse en arrugarlos o arruinarlos, y se levantó para atender.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó, queriendo saber quien era la persona que estaba abajo.

"Hey, Lou." Le contestó Niall, con la voz un poco ronca y alargando las palabras. Louis rió, al parecer había tomado un poco de alcohol.

Le abrió la puerta de abajo, presionando el botón del teléfono y colgó, todavía riendo. William le sonrió y levantó ambas cejas, preguntándole silenciosamente quien era. Le contestó que era Niall y que estaba un poco borracho, y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió, dejándola así para cuando el rubio subiera.

"¿Vino con Josh?" Preguntó William, removiéndose en el sillón.

"No lo sé, solo habló él" Le dijo, con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, mientras caminaba hacía la cocina.

De repente, se escuchó un fuerte golpe contra la puerta, como si alguien hubiera golpeado con la intención de tirar la puerta o de asustar. William se sobresaltó, pero igual se levantó, podría ser Niall, caminó a la puerta y la abrió, rodando los ojos cuando encontró a Niall tirado contra el marco de la puerta, su cabeza estaba apoyada en sus brazos, y su cuerpo totalmente inclinado sobre la puerta.

Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo divertido, y se hizo a un lado, abriendo más la puerta, para dejarlo entrar en el departamento. Niall pasó tambaleándose torpemente y William se rió de él. 

"No te rías, idiota," Murmuró agresivamente, su tono duro pero también burlón, arrastrando las palabras y con su voz más ronca de lo normal, sonaba como si recién se levantará. "Tu porque nunca tomas no entiendes"

"Dios, ¿Cuánto tomaste?" Preguntó divertido William y volvió a reír, a .

"Estaba en un bar, conocí a una chica que era realmente aburrida" Le contó, señalando al vacío con su dedo índice. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y todos sus movimientos eran vagos y torpes. "Pero tan aburrida que no podía escucharla al menos que estuviera tomando un licor fuerte, así que eso hacía," Se interrumpió hipando y rió un rato con carcajadas mudas. William rodó los ojos y se sentó en el sofá. "Lo sé, lo sé. Soy todo un caballero, tendría que haberle dicho algo como que se vaya a aburrir a otra persona o que se suicide porque es muy aburrida para vivir"

"Dios, Ni" Murmuró William riendo y justo en ese momento entró Louis de la cocina con dos botellas de cerveza en la mano.

"Oh, yo no quiero eso" Dijo Niall, intentando señalar con su índice las botellas, pero terminó apuntando hacía la pared del otro lado de la habitación. Ambos hermanos rieron.

"Eso es grave," Exclamó Louis, como si fuera algo que se entendiera, pero Niall lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, así que tuvo que aclarar. "Tu no queriendo cerveza"

"Cabeza, me duele" Dijo con un puchero en sus labios y se desmayó en el sofá. Los hermanos rieron porque no pudieron evitarlo, pero después lo acomodaron mejor, recostándolo en el sofá y se sentaron en los dos más chicos, Louis con sus apuntes de primer año de la universidad y William con el control remoto en mano.

La situación de Harry y su brazo arrancado seguían rondando en sus cabezas, pero debían distraerse, porque sí, descubrieron que los vampiros existen y que su vecino es uno, pero no les hizo daño y ya no parecía tan grave.

Una hora después, cuando sus botellas estaban vacías, por los pequeños tragos que daban, y la siguiente clase de Louis preparada, ambos se levantaron de los sillones. William buscó una manta para cubrir a Niall, lo arropó y los dos hermanos fueron a su habitación.

En la habitación, William se quitó el pantalón jogging que llevaba puesto y la camiseta gris, acostumbraba a dormir en bóxers, mientras que Louis desnudo o solo con pantalones de piyamas. Siempre se quejaba del elástico de los bóxers, que en la noche le molestaban, así que se los sacaba para dormir, en esa noche se acostó con el pantalón de piyama. William soltó un sonoro suspiro, mientras que entraba en la cama, llamó la atención de Louis, quien lo miró con una ceja alzada, divertido.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Louis.

"¿Crees que Harry tiene razón?" Le preguntó en cambio, mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior después. "O sea, que no sean... ¿Cómo malos?" Terminó diciendo con el ceño fruncido. "Quizás tiene razón y el trabajo sea seguro"

"Puede ser," Murmuró Louis, encogiéndose de hombros y acomodándose en el edredón. "Te propuso que vayas a ver el club el sábado, vayamos. Yo creo que si fuera peligroso no nos hubiera dicho que era un vampiro y no se hubiera arrancado el brazo" Dijo, en un tono divertido, aunque todavía la imagen lo perturbaba un poco. "Digo," Se encogió de hombros. "Podía no haberte dicho nada, tu ibas a trabajar y te terminaban matando o terminabas teniendo un paro cardiaco por lo que fuera que te encontraras ¿entiendes?"

"Supongo que sí" Murmuró, extrañamente tranquilo, a la vez que se cubría con la sabana. "Vayamos a ver el club el sábado" Concluyó, antes de soltar un bostezo y después de poco, dormirse. Louis solo había asentido con la cabeza en la oscuridad como respuesta.

A las diez de la mañana del otro día un Niall se despertó muy confundido y con dolor de cabeza, gruñó cuando se levanto del sofá, le dolía un poco la espalda y la cabeza, pero podía aguantarlo.

Supo donde estaba apenas abrió los ojos, así que solo caminó a la cocina y preparó café, mientras tomaba un vaso de agua. Estaba apoyado contra la mesada, con el ceño fruncido y una taza de café en la mano, cuando William apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

"Hey, Ni" Le saludó con un tono burlón William.

"Hola" Contestó Niall. "¿Y Louis?"

"Está trabajando, supongo, ahora es él el que se levanta temprano" Murmuró en respuesta, mientras se acercaba a él.

"Eso es raro, supongo" Dijo Niall, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Lo es," Contestó William, mientras caminaba a la mesada, tomó una taza y se sirvió también café.

Desayunaron en silencio, Niall apoyado contra la mesada y William sentado en el comedor. Fue, cuando William llevó su taza a la pileta para lavarla, cuando le entró la duda y entonces preguntó, sin muchas vueltas.

"¿Sabes sobre vampiros en la ciudad?" Preguntó casi con miedo, quizás Niall creía que estaba loco o algo por el estilo.

"Claro," Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera un tema común de conversación. "Mi ex era una, el sexo es realmente caliente, se llama Barbara" Comentó y llevó también su taza a la pileta. "Le puedo hablar si quieres conocer sobre ellos... No buscas engañar a Lou ¿Verdad?" Preguntó de repente, sus ojos entrecerrados en su dirección, tratando de ser amenazante. Will rió.

"No," Carcajeó nuevamente. "Es que un vecino me ofreció trabajo en un club de vampiros, no le creí, hasta que se arrancó el brazo" Murmuró, con una mueca en sus labios. "Aparte, ¿Por qué si te pregunto debería ser por sexo?"

"Porque son geniales en la cama, tienen como una súper fuerza y una súper velocidad. Eso hace todo mucho más caliente, te lo aseguro" Murmuró Niall, hablando rápido y efusivamente. "Hay gente que los busca exclusivamente para eso"

"Claro, entiendo" Contestó divertido William y luego rió. "Harry, mi vecino, nos invitó al club el sábado para que veamos como es, ¿Quieres venir?"

"Sí, será divertido conocer otra vampira" Dijo divertido y le guiñó el ojo, William solo rió.

Era sábado por la noche y estaban dentro del club, Harry había ido con ellos y estaban en una mesa, los cuatro. Consistía en un enorme y largo sillón y en frente una mesa larga, cada uno tenía un trago, Louis vodka y sprite, William coca cola, Harry un whisky y Niall una cerveza. Harry les había dicho que más tarde vendría una pareja amiga y su hermana.

El lugar no era nada como Louis y William se lo esperaron, no había sangre en las paredes, no había cuerpos en el suelo, ni el lugar estaba desecho, sino, todo lo contrario. Era un club normal, sino que en planta baja se podía ver como vampiros tomaban sangre de personas, pero los demás lo veían como normal, así que debían acostumbrarse. Niall les dijo que no debían juzgar, porque en esa clase de clubes todo es consensuado.

Estaban en la parte vip, era más reservado, había menos gente; y de las pocas personas que había solo dos estaban consumiendo sangre, de la misma persona, lo que los gemelos pensaron que era caliente. Había más oscuridad que luz, pero se podía ver claramente como dos mujeres, una vestida de rojo y otra de azul, se alimentaban de un hombre de traje. Ambos se quedaron mirando la escena, como si tuvieran hipnotizados. Las manos del hombre, en los muslos de las chicas, su cabeza hacía atrás, contra el sillón, su erección visible aún a lo lejos, las dos chicas, ahora, lamiendo la herida. Toda la escena en sí era caliente para los gemelos.

"Me alegro que les guste lo que ven" Murmuró burlón Harry, con su típica sonrisa en sus labios. 

William se sonrojó, Louis rió y Niall volteó a donde todos veían, se sentía un poco de más, porque solo sabía el nombre de Harry y sus amigos estaban muy concentrados no prestándole atención.

Sin tener tiempo de contestar, aparecieron los amigos de Harry, junto a su hermana, una hermosa chica de ojos verdes y cabello largo; la cual Niall se quedó mirando como si fuera un estúpido. Ella le sonrió, alzando sus cejas en su dirección.

"Hola, soy Gemma" Se presentó, sonriéndole todavía a Niall, pero rápidamente desvió su mirada a Louis y William. "Ustedes deben ser William y Louis" Dijo, sin impórtale quien era quien y volvió su mirada a Niall. "¿Y tú...?" Preguntó, haciendo una mueca divertida.

"Niall..." Murmuró, todavía sonriendo de la misma manera que hace minutos.

Alguien atrás de Gemma tosió falsamente y los cinco desviaron su atención al castaño.

"Hey, yo soy Liam y el es Zayn" Dijo, algo tímido, señalando al morocho que estaba a su lado cuando lo nombró.

Se sentaron con ellos y hablaron todos por un tiempo, pidieron un par de cervezas y las tomaron entre ellos mientras hablaban. Zayn y Liam le hablaron a William y Louis sobre Harry, sobre como fue que son dueños de los clubes, también les hablaron de que la hermana de Harry era dueña de varios cafés en Europa. Harry solo reía y hacía comentarios cortos, respondían preguntas que los chicos hacían. Mientras qué, por otro lado, Gemma y Niall se estaban conociendo.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, Liam y Zayn se terminaron levantando cuando vieron algunas personas conocidas entrar en la zona. Niall y Gemma estaban besándose, las piernas de Gemma estaba sobre el regazo de Niall, largas y esbeltas, sus manos en el cuello de Niall, mientras que las del rubio acariciaban sus piernas. William estaba sobre el regazo de Louis; se estaban besando, Louis con sus manos en el trasero de William y él con sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Louis. Frente a ellos, estaba Harry, con un vaso de whisky en su mano, sus piernas abiertas y su mirada fija en la pareja que se besaba frente a él.

Louis cortó el beso, alejando su rostro lo suficiente y moviéndolo, hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura de la oreja de William.

"Nos está mirando, ¿sabes?" Preguntó Louis, su mano apretando el trasero de William.

"¿Quien?" Preguntó William confundido y aturdido.

"Harry" Le contestó Louis y Harry tuvo que esconder su sonrisa con el vaso de whisky, el cual llevó a sus labios. Al parecer estaba escuchando todo, Louis le sonrió.

"Oh," Fue todo lo que pudo contestar William; suspiró, cerrando sus ojos, y mordió su labio inferior. "Puede que ahora me guste un poco más la idea de él viéndonos"

Harry no tuvo la mínima intención de esconder su sonrisa; era grande y sincera, mostrando sus hoyuelos.


	6. capitulo seis

Pasó un par de horas hablando después de aquél beso; hablaron sobre sus vidas, contándose entre sí historias de sus infancias y otras de su adolescencia. Louis le contó cómo fue su primer beso con William, cuando comenzó a gustarle y como se había puesto celoso cuando él había tenido un novio. Harry también le habló sobre las relaciones más importante que había tenido, le dijo, entre risas, que solo de algunas le iba a hablar porque tuvo muchas en el tiempo que estuvo vivo y no alcanzaría toda la noche. Louis evitó sentir esa incomodidad en su estómago que la conocía como celos, él no tenía derecho y menos que menos la entendía, estaba enamorado de William, no había razón para celar a otra persona. 

Así pasaron el tiempo, conociéndose mejor y hablando sobre cosas sin sentido, hasta que se hizo la hora del cierre del club de ese día. Como era un día de semana se cerraba a las cuatro de la mañana, Louis le sonrió y se despidió de Harry, levantándose y buscando a su hermano entre los empleados que estaban en la gran habitación. No lo encontró, así que se acercó a la zona que solo era para los empleados y entró, total, si le preguntaban, él se podía hacer pasar sencillamente por su hermano (bueno, en realidad no, pero era divertido intentarlo).

"Tu her..." El compañero de William comenzó pero se detuvo, con los labios abiertos y sin saber qué decir. "Will" Aclaró, evidentemente antes no sabía cómo decirle sin que fuera algo incómodo. Louis sonrió y él también. "se fue hace más o menos media hora"

Louis frunció el ceño, no tenía sentido que William se fuera sin él, había venido para acompañarlo y él se había ido sin mandarle siquiera un mensaje. Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda. Pensó Louis, abriendo sus ojos, seguramente William lo había visto besándose con Harry. William se iba a enojar con él, no iba a confiar más en él y nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Y todo porque él había sido un estúpido caliente, aunque, si lo pensaba bien, solo había sido un beso, no se había acostado con Harry, solo fue un beso. Will debía perdonarlo, iba a entender, Louis la pasó peor cuando él estuvo de novio.

Igualmente, aunque Louis pensara que William debía perdonarlo y que no tenía derecho a enojarse tanto con él; ahí estaba, apurando el paso e intentando conseguir un taxi lo más rápido posible. Cuando lo consiguió, le indicó al taxista su dirección y le pidió que se apurara. Llegó treinta minutos después, se bajó del auto y prácticamente corrió escaleras arriba. Abrió la puerta despacio y entró sigilosamente, aunque sabía que debía hablar con William, se diera cuenta que había llegado o no. Porque sí, era un idiota, ahora que estaba a solo unos pasos se acobardaba. 

Se resignó de pensar lo peor y con un sonoro suspiro, caminó a su habitación, aunque no pudo entrar, porque antes de que lo hiciera, William ya estaba con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos en su cuello. 

Louis estaba por disculparse, de verdad lo estaba por hacer, pero los labios de William lo interrumpieron, besándolo con desesperación y velocidad, moviendo su boca encima de la suya y su lengua por el contorno de sus labios. Louis le correspondió el beso en seguida, agarrando su culo con sus manos y apretandolo con fuerza. William gimió agudo y fuerte en sus labios, su erección haciéndose notar contra el estómago de Louis, sus manos masajeando su nuca. 

Pero de pronto, William se alejó, cortando el beso pero todavía abrazando a Louis. Le sonrió suave y Louis también. 

"Te vi con Harry" Le susurró con voz lenta y pastosa. Louis se tensó evidentemente. 

"Yo... eh" Tartamudeó, incómodo y todavía tenso. William comenzó a reír y Louis frunció el ceño. "¿Qué es lo gracioso...?" Preguntó, temeroso.

"Que me gustó, no estés nervioso, tonto" Contestó y besó sus labios suavemente. 

"¿Te gustó?" Preguntó Louis, con el ceño fruncido. William asintió. "¿Entonces por qué te fuiste? Pensé que te habías enojado..."

"Lo sé," Dijo tranquilo y rió. "Eso era lo gracioso"

"Eres el peor" Rió Louis, apretando sus manos en el trasero de William para hacer énfasis en lo que decía.

"No, tú lo eres" Susurró William e hizo un pequeño puchero con sus labios. 

"¿Por qué? ¿Por haber besado a otra persona?" Preguntó, haciendo una mueca con sus labios. 

"No, por no invitarme..." Agrandó su puchero, sacando más su labio inferior. "Ni estarme follando ahora"

Louis rió y apretó nuevamente su trasero, chocando sus labios con los de William bruscamente. El beso, aunque era igual de desesperado que el anterior, tenía algo diferente, sus labios se movían contra los ajenos con más dureza, chocando los dientes y mezclando las lenguas en la boca del otro. 

Caminó hacía delante, llevando a William con él a la cama. Lo empujó, cuando supo que estaban pegados al borde, y Will cayó, con las piernas un poco abierta y sus mejillas coloradas. Sonrió, travieso y como nunca lo hacía. Le gustaba el sexo pero no era el que daba el primer paso, siempre Louis tenía que insistir, no porque no le gustara o no quisiera, sino porque era más tímido, vergonzoso. Pero en ese momento, estaba distinto, como encendido, travieso; como si se animara a todo y más, lo que era raro, porque las veces que algo era diferente en la cama, era porque Louis insistía desde horas o días antes para que por fin pase.

 

Y en esas cosas nuevas en la cama que rara veces sucedían tenía que ver con que a William no le gustaba lo nuevo; era de esas personas que se asustaba de lo desconocido. Había pasado cuando Louis le habló de darle un beso negro, William se puso casi como un loco, dandole mil peros, pero, irónicamente, término aceptando y ahora es una de sus cosas favoritas. Ama sentir la lengua de Louis en su interior y es algo que se lo deja saber, gimiendo más de lo que lo hace normalmente con otra cosa y casi provocando que sus padres lo descubran una vez. Es por esa y otras situaciones similares que Louis estaba totalmente extrañado. No es que William estaba dando el primer paso en algo nuevo, porque eso sería mucho más que extraño, pero tenía esa nueva actitud que desorientaba. Traviesa, seductora, juguetona.

Se colocó entre las piernas de William, abriéndolas más desde sus rodillas y acariciando sus muslos, los apretó y terminó con sus manos en su culo, mientras que movía sus caderas hacía delante, restregándose contra él. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, desesperados, y gemían agudos, aunque los gemidos de Louis eran un poco más rotos, roncos, por el cigarrillo. Después de treinta minutos solo frotándose entre sí, decidieron pasar a desnudarse, haciéndolo torpemente y tardando más de lo necesario, sus manos recorriendo en cuerpo ajeno, sin vergüenza, ni preocupación, queriendo tocar todo a la vez. 

Cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, Louis, con un poco de esfuerzo, tomó el lubricante de la mesa de luz y echó un poco en sus dedos, preparando luego a William, rápido y desesperado, sin cuidado. No era como si necesitara cuidarlo, ir despacio, prepararlo lentamente; sabía que a William le gustaba experimentar un poco de dolor, aunque siempre se negara a admitirlo. 

Lo abrió con sus dedos; moviendolos dentro y fuera, abriéndolos dentro en forma de tijeras, primero con uno, luego con otro, así hasta que William tuvo tres dedos de Louis dentro suyo. Ambos gemían despacio, sus respiraciones agitadas y desesperadas, sus bocas unidas, lenguas acariciándose, peleando un poco, y dientes chocando. Eran besos desordenados, no tenían en mente besarse realmente, sino estar juntos, en todo sentido. 

Sacó sus dedos, cuando su agujero estuvo lo suficiente preparado, entonces Louis se separó lo suficiente y lubricó su pene, acariciándose a si mismo por un instante, cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento. Los abrió cuando su polla estaba completamente lubricada, se acercó a William y lo penetró lentamente, dejando que se acostumbrara. Al sentir que lo hizo, comenzó a embestirlo rápidamente, golpeando en su interior duramente. Sostenía con sus manos sus muslos, cambiando el angulo de vez en cuando y apretando se piel. Estaba rojo debajo de sus dedos, William teniendo en la cabeza la idea de hacer un trío con Harry lo tenía caliente de más, siempre le habían llamado la atención, le gustaba ver orgías o tríos cuando veía porno, pero sabía que su hermano no iba a querer. Ahora estaba sorprendido y caliente sabiendo que había cambiado de forma de pensar. 

William gemía fuerte y agudo, apretaba y rasguñaba la espalda del castaño, cada vez que Louis aceleraba la velocidad de sus embestida, volviéndolas más rudas y desesperadas. Golpeó varias veces contra su próstata, haciendo a William chillar y llevar su mano hacía su pene. Se masturbó al mismo ritmo que Louis lo embestía, su mano apretaba la cabeza de su pene cada vez que llegaba a ella. 

Al poco tiempo ambos se corrieron, Louis primero, dentro de William; y tiempo después, William sobre su estomago y el de Louis, masturbándose con fuerza y siendo muy consciente de la mirada de Louis sobre su pene. Cayeron dormidos a los minutos, tranquilos y con grandes sonrisas en sus labios. 

-

"Tus hermanitos gemelos te empezaron a querer eh" Fue lo primero que dijo Gemma al levantarse, Harry estaba haciendo huevos y ella caminando por la cocina, buscando una taza para servirse café.

Se estaba quedando en su departamento, porque se suponía que los dos juntos tendrían que haber ido a Grecia hace unas semanas, antes de conocer a William y Louis, pero ahora Harry no se quería ir, y gracias a él, Gemma perdió su avión, así que se tiene que quedar por un tiempo, y Harry aceptó a regañadientes que se quedara con él. No le gustaba convivir mucho con Gemma, eran muy distintos, no es que por ello se llevaran mal, porque eran hermanos muy unidos, pero Gemma era desordenada y todo un desastre, mientras que a él le gustaba tener todo en orden. 

"Por Dios" Murmuró divertido, negando con la cabeza. "No puedo creer que los escucharas"

"No puedo creer que tu no lo hicieras" Contestó Gemma con el ceño fruncido, mirando hacía él mientras servía su café.

"Claro que lo hice, pero yo tengo derecho," Dijo, sirviendo los huevos sobre tostadas en un plato. "El destino lo dice"Explicó al no tener respuesta de su hermana. 

"Claro" Se quejó Gemma, rodando los ojos divertida.

"En serio, ¿por qué los escuchaste?" Preguntó, Gemma se encogió de hombros.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó, moviendo los brazos y se sentó en una silla. "Son calientes, sabes que tengo algo por los gays"

"Sí, lo sé" Dijo Harry, haciendo una mueca y abriendo los ojos. "Todavía recuerdo cuando hace unos años, me espiaste mientras me follaba un pelirrojo"

Gemma le tiró una servilleta en la cara, mientras se atragantaba con su café. No le gustaba mucho recordar eso. 

-

"Tengo boletos de avión para dos días" Le comentó Gemma mientras ambos controlaban las cuentas de los clubes que poseían. 

"Eso es genial, no te tendré más molestándome alrededor" Murmuró divertido y cariñoso Harry. Gemma le pegó en el brazo, sonriendo. 

Ellos continuaron revisando las boletas y firmando papeles en silencio, hasta que, unos minutos después, Gemma volvió a hablar: 

"Deberías irte a otra ciudad por lo menos" Murmuró Gemma, con su actitud bastante cambiada, ahora lucía preocupada. "Sabes que es peligroso que te quedes tanto tiempo"

"Mhm" Contestó Harry, haciendo una mueca y pensando. "Tendré que pensar en una escusa para que vayan conmigo, no quiero alejarme cuando están pensando en mi de esa manera"

"Un viaje sería una genial escusa para un trío" Gemma meneó sus cejas y Harry negó con la cabeza, rodando los ojos. 

"Claro, porque eso es lo que estoy tratando de decir" Rodó de nuevo los ojos.

"Fuera de broma, Harry, prométeme que irás por lo menos a otra ciudad" Pidió Gemma seria de repente. 

"Lo prometo" Contestó con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. 

-

Con la escusa personal del viaje, Harry fue hasta el departamento de William y Louis. Abrió la puerta después de la segunda vez que tocó el timbre, fue Louis quien abrió; tenía pantalones deportivos y el cabello despeinado, apuntando hacía cualquier lado menos hacía donde deberían. Harry sonrió al verlo.

"Hey" Saludó Louis, dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice y haciéndose hacía atrás, abriendo más la puerta y dejándolo entrar. "Estábamos por ver una película, ¿quieres unirte?" Preguntó y Harry asintió sonriendo. 

Vieron una película animada, que Harry no esperaba para nada que vieran pero fue divertida, aunque no que no fue divertido fue lo excluido que se sintió. Pero lo entendía, William y Louis estaban más que acostumbrados a estar juntos, eran hermanos, después de todo. Harry tendría que pasar por mucho con ellos para que le hagan un lugar, estaba seguro que se sentiría el tercero por un tiempo, pero no era escusa para darse por vencido. 

Cuando la película terminó, Louis levantó el bol donde antes había palomitas de maíz y trajo unas cervezas. Los tres bebieron y charlaron, William y Louis se vieron muy curiosos con el tema de él siendo un vampiro y le hicieron todo tipo de preguntas, desde "¿Como puede gustarte la sangre?" a "¿Los vampiros tienen sexo de una forma especial?" que fue hecha por un Louis bastante sonrojado; a Harry le dio bastante ternura y les contó todo; que tampoco entendía cuando era humano como a alguien le podría gustar la sangre y le parecía algo morboso todo lo que tuviera que ver con ello, pero que apenas que convirtió en vampiro la sangre tomó otro gusto, más dulce y se volvió un tipo de adicción. Eso sorprendió a ambos, pero Harry después les explicó que con los años vas tomando control sobre esa adicción; los vampiros jóvenes son como adolescentes, no se controlan, ni piensan mucho en las consecuencias. Les contó también como cuando apenas fue transformado había drenado y asesinado a varias personas y fruto de ello ahora era tan controlado respecto a todo, no quería volver a perder el control y no lo hizo. 

Les explicó sobre el sexo entre vampiros; como compartían sangre entre ellos y todo era intenso y rápido. También lo hacían con humanos, consensuado; era mucho mejor así, se sentía más y la sangre del humano era más dulce, o así era para muchos. A él no le entusiasmaba de más que sea humano, le daba igual. Si le gustaba la persona, se humano o vampiro, chica o chico, follaba. 

Les habló de Sarah, la chica que lo transformó; se había obsesionado con él y lo quería con ella para siempre, más tarde entendió por qué. Había perdido a su "alma gemela", estaba deprimida y dio la casualidad que su "alma gemela" tenía los mismos ojos que él. Lo superó con el tiempo, pero no sigue en contacto con ella, porque sigue un poco afectada y no quiere hacerla sentir peor. 

Volvió vampiro a su hermana y su mamá, les comentó sobre ello también. No quería estar vivo toda la eternidad sin su familia. Fue un poco egoísta, porque Gemma no podría ser madre por si misma, ni Anne abuela, pero en el momento no lo pensó. Estaba asustado y ellas lo entendieron, aunque se asustaron bastante cuando se enteraron.

Fue por la historia de Sarah que les contó sobre como el destino les concedía un compañero por toda la eternidad para compensar la maldición de vivir por siempre. Les explicó todo claramente y con detalles; si perdían a su compañero no iban a tener otro, tener sexo con su compañero volvía todo el doble de intenso y pasional. No encontrabas sangre tan dulce como la de tu compañero o compañera. Conseguías una comunicación sobrenatural con tu compañero, compañera, podías saber donde está, que piensa o si está vivio o muerto en un caso extremo. Todo lo que sabía sobre ello, ahora lo sabían ellos. 

"¿Gemma y Anne encontraron a sus compañeros o compañeras, por lo menos?" Preguntó William, con verdadera curiosidad.

"Anne todavía no, pero Gemma sí. Se llamaba Ashton y desapareció, no sabemos que le pasó, todavía seguimos buscándolo" Comentó Harry, con una mueca en sus labios. "Lo más probable es que sea culpa de los cazadores"

"¿Cazadores?" Louis preguntó, con el ceño fruncido. 

"Sí, cazadores. Son humanos que se dedican a cazar vampiros porque creen que somos plagas, algo así o que tenemos que ver con el diablo" Explicó Harry, rodando los ojos. 

"Pero si los compañeros están comunicados, ¿Gemma no debería saber donde está?" Preguntó William.

"Eso mismo pienso yo, por eso es que pienso que si Gemma no es su compañera" Comentó y suspiró, soltando bastante aire. "Si yo perdiera a alguno de mis compañeros no estaría tan tranquilo"

"¿Compañeros?" Murmuraron Louis y William al mismo tiempo, haciendo a Harry sonreír.

"Sí, ustedes son mis compañeros"


	7. Chapter 7

Lo soltó, porque con los años aprendió que ocultar algo importante no era bueno. Solo terminaba arruinando las cosas más de lo que se podían arruinar. Le había pasado ya varias veces de perder personas por ocultarles algo importante y no quería pasar por lo mismo con ellos, sus compañeros. 

 

Sonrió incómodo ante sus expresiones de sorpresa, sin saber que más hacer. Él también estuvo aturdido cuando se enteró que tenía dos compañeros y no solo uno, pero por lo menos, no había recibido toda la información de golpe. Ya sabía sobre vampiros desde hace años; era uno, después de todo. A Louis y William le vino la información de golpe y todo junto. Hace tan solo unas semanas se enteraron que los vampiros existían y lo vieron arrancarse parte de su brazo como si nada. 

 

Por todo lo que se estaban enterando tan de sorpresa, Harry entendería cualquier reacción. 

 

"¿Eso quiere decir que nos obligaras a convertirnos en vampiros?" Preguntó Louis, bastante indignado, y con razón, después de lo que les había contado. Harry sonrió suavemente. 

 

"No, no. Después de lo que les hice a mi hermana y a mi mamá no volvería a hacer eso" Dijo tratando de calmarse, estaba nervioso y un poco alterado, desconocía cuales serían sus reacciones y eso le alteraba bastante. Suspiró, soltando el aire que tenía guardado en sus pulmones. "Quiero que me conozcan, que nos conozcamos..." Aclaró, explicándolo y moviendo las manos para hacerlo. "Ustedes serán dueños de su decisión. Por eso, les propongo algo" Mordió su labio inferior, pensando como decirlo. No era algo fácil, ni simple, ellos podían rechazarlos y no darles siquiera la oportunidad de conocerse mutuamente. "Hagamos un viaje juntos, yo pagaré los gastos y hablaré con contactos para conseguir que muestres tus obras en algunas galerías" Explicó, moviendo la cabeza hacía Louis en la segunda parte y levantando ambas cejas. "Y si no tienes obras hechas, podrás hacerlas durante el viaje" 

 

"¿Un viaje?¿Cuanto duraría?" Preguntó Louis, con el ceño fruncido, pero a juzgar por su expresión, no rechazaba la idea del todo. 

 

"Lo que quieran, pueden volverse cuando quieran" Suspiró pesadamente de nuevo. "Este viaje no será solo para ustedes una oportunidad para conocer lugares, también tienen que conocerme. Así como son mis compañeros, yo soy él de ustedes" Explicó, medio nervioso, se mordía el labio inferior entre oraciones. No era algo que le pasaba normalmente, con los años había aprendido a no ser tímido, ni tener vergüenza. "Tienen que darme una oportunidad, porque estoy seguro que así como a mi me faltaba algo, a ustedes también" Murmuró, no sabiendo si en verdad era cierto eso. "Desde que yo fui convertido en vampiro ustedes están hechos para serlos también, el destino lo quiso así"

 

"Eso tendría sentido," Murmuró, removiéndose en el sillón de tal forma que quedó sentado en forma de indio y con su rostro entre sus palmas. "Es la primera vez que Will habla siquiera de un trío," Comenzó a explicar, pero William tosió incomodo, sus mejillas tornándose rosadas. Harry y Louis se rieron. "Y, bueno..." Habló, ahora más bajo, removiéndose nuevamente en el sillón. "Es la primera vez que me gusta otra persona que no sea Will" Soltó, incomodo. Harry sonrió y ahora fue el turno de reír para Will, aunque su risa fue más suave y menos burlona.

 

Eran tan diferentes que a veces Harry creía que no eran gemelos. William tan dulce, tierno y agradable, mientras que Louis tan sarcástico, gruñón y burlón. Sus personalidades no se parecía en nada, físicamente sí, pero la forma de vestir y de ser los hacía tan diferentes que para él podían hacerse pasar solo por hermanos, no gemelos. Eso no cambiaría mucho, porque igual sería incesto, pero solo era algo tonto que él se ponía a pensar a veces. 

 

"Bueno," Dijo, ampliando su sonrisa. "Me alegra escuchar eso"

 

Los tres se quedaron en un silencio cómodo después de eso, se miraron por un rato, sin saber que decir, fueron solo segundos, hasta que Will se fue a llevar la cerveza vacía a la cocina. Cuando llegó, fue quien rompió el silencio, después de que se acomodara en el sofá pequeño de nuevo:

"¿Como supiste que eramos tus compañeros?" Preguntó con curiosidad y se movió en el sofá, alzando sus pies.

 

Louis, que estaba todo flojo y tirado en el sillón grande, se acomodó mejor, sentándose casi, para poder escuchar mejor. 

 

"Es algo complicado y que solo sentimos los vampiros. Las emociones, cuando nos volvemos vampiros, se vuelven más intensas. Lo que me parece irónico, estamos muertos" Levantó las cejas y movió las manos un poco, queriendo llegar a un punto. "Pero no iba a eso, las emociones y los sentidos son más agudos, más intensos, esto se altera bastante cuando encontramos a nuestro compañero o compañeros en mi caso" Sonrió apenas y continuó: "Es un sentimiento que no tiene forma, ni explicación, pero si quieren compararlo con algo es igual de especial y placentero que un orgasmo. No en el mismo sentido, pero se puede comparar" Rió, porque ni el mismo se estaba entendiendo. "No creo ser muy claro, pero ustedes lo sentirán si deciden volverse vampiros en algún momento"

 

"Eso es una explicación entendible para mi" Murmuró William divertido y suave. Louis sonrió. 

 

Continuaron charlando, sobre lo que sintieron cuando se vieron por primera vez; Louis diversión, William vergüenza y Harry, bueno, él ya lo explicó. Les habló más sobre sus primeros años de vampiros y sobre personas que se fueron de su vida, entre ellos vampiros que fueron asesinados por cazadores o enemigos; al parecer, tanto tiempo vivo te crea varios enemigos. Harry resolvió sus peleas y les dijo con sinceridad que no tenía ningún enemigo aparte de los cazadores; les contó sobre ellos, como perseguían a los vampiros y las formas en que los mataban. Su historia, como existen desde la existencia de los vampiros; desde hace años. Fueron creando armas durante los años y volviéndose más fuertes, pero nunca llegaron a vencer a los vampiros. Después de todo, eran más ágiles y rápidos, casi inalcanzables. 

 

Hablaron hasta que se hizo muy tarde y los gemelos comenzaron a bostezar, Harry con una sonrisa decidió irse. Louis movió su mano en el aire indicándole a William que él debía abrirle, se levantó, soltando una risa divertida, y caminó hacía la puerta. Harry besó la mejilla de Louis y cuando estaba por hacer lo mismo con la de William, cerca de la puerta, se sorprendió al ser tomado por el rostro y besado dulce y lentamente en los labios; solo un perezoso movimientos de labios y una sonrisa de lado contra su boca después. Pero fue algo que no se esperaba de William. 

 

Lo miró con las cejas alzadas y Louis con los ojos abiertos. Will se rió. 

 

"¿Qué?" Soltó, sonriendo divertido y pícaro. "Yo no había tenido mi beso"

 

Harry miró a Louis y ambos rieron. "Me parece justo" Murmuró, antes de darle un beso rápido e irse. 

-

 

Al otro día, hablaron por mensajes y quedaron en verse a la noche, antes de que William empezara a trabajar, para hablar sobre el viaje. No habló mucho con Louis, porque trabajaba a la mañana y a la siesta preparaba las clases y hacía la burocracia aburrida que debía hacer para el colegio. Pero, por otro lado, si habló bastante con William, hasta se pasó un rato por el departamento en la mañana, cuando estaba solo. No pasó mucho, solo conversaron, almorzaron juntos y se besaron un par de veces. Los besos eran en su mayoría inocente, no como el con Louis; solo tomaba las caderas de Will, o su rostro, pero no iba más allá. Los labios se movían con paciencia, lentitud y suavidad. A Harry le gustaba ambos, los besos hambrientos y desesperados de Louis y los dulces y tranquilos de William; aunque también creía que William tenía otro tipo de beso que no le estaba mostrando. 

 

Y se dio la razón, a la noche, cuando fue a verlos. Tocó el timbre y esperó paciente, sintió algo romperse y golpes, pero no se preocupó, sino que sonrió para sí, porque podía sentir el olor a sexo desde afuera. 

 

Le abrió William, despeinado y con el uniforme, pero improlijo; el pantalón desprendido un poco caído y el bóxer bajo, la camisa arrugada. Levantó una ceja y estaba a punto de decir algo, burlarse, pero William lo interrumpió con un beso como los de Louis, desesperado, duro, con hambre. Sus labios se movieron contra los suyos con rapidez y dureza, su lengua rápidamente metiéndose en medio, explorando con prisa y acariciando lo más posible. 

 

Lo oyó gemir contra sus labios, tiró sus rizos con rudeza y él tomó su trasero con sus manos, apretándolo contra sí y adentrandolo en el departamento. Gimió más fuerte y cortó el beso, bajando sus labios por su cuello, dejando dulces, húmedos y calientes besos. 

 

William era mucho más necesitado que Louis, era diferente en esta faceta, porque Louis era seductor y paciente, hambriento y desesperado también, pero podía esperar, William no. 

 

Abrió los ojos y vio unos pasos atrás a Louis encogerse de hombros, le sonrió. Llevaba el cabello despeinado, adivinaba que William había sido quien tiro de ellos y sintió su polla endurecerse contra sus pantalones; al parecer William porque gimió fuerte, pegándose aún más a su cuerpo y mordió su pecho, Harry soltó un gruñido suave y Louis se acercó. Tomó una de sus mejillas y unió sus labios, acercándose por detrás de Will y restregando su erección cubierta contra su culo. 

 

El castaño en medio se sintió aún más caliente y bajó sus manos, con dificultad, entre medio de los cuerpos, hasta su propia entrepierna, se acarició por encima de la ropa, apretando su rígido pene hasta que se corrió en sus pantalones. Estuvo jugando un poco con Louis antes y no iba a durar mucho entre medio de ambos. Movió su rostro hasta que sus labios estuvieron contra la oreja de Harry.

 

"Supongo que tendré que llevar otro pantalón, jefe" Su voz un poco ronca, necesitada. Harry gimió contra los labios de Louis al escucharlo. 

 

Se escapó de entre medio con esfuerzo y se fue hasta la habitación, Louis aprovechó el tener a Harry libre y se arrodillo frente a él. Tomó la cinturilla de su pantalón y lo desprendió lentamente, haciendo a Harry jadear necesitado, bajó su pantalón hasta las rodillas y le siguió su bóxer, dejando al descubierto un gran y duro pene, humedecido en la punta con presemen. Louis acercó su lengua y lamió, haciendo que Harry pida más silenciosamente, con un movimiento de caderas. Louis le dio más, lamiendo varias veces la cabeza y apretando la base suavemente, cuando humedeció la glande lo suficiente, introdujo parte del miembro en su boca y succionó con fuerza, sorprendiendo a Harry y haciendo que gima fuerte y ronco. Metió y sacó la polla de su boca, no metiendola toda y succionando varios segundos antes de volver a quitarla. 

 

Fue así por varios minutos, hasta que creyó que Harry había sufrido lo suficiente, entonces metió todo su pene en su boca, casi atragantándose pero no importándole. Succionó con fuerza y lamió debajo con su legua. Introdujo y sacó el pene de Harry varias veces de su boca, jugó con su lengua y golpeó la apertura varias veces. Harry gemía y gruñía roncamente, su respiración acelerada y sus manos en el cabello de Louis, tirando y acariciando su cuero cabelludo. 

 

Se corrió varios minutos después, salpicando dentro de la boca de Louis y fuera, en sus mejillas y su cuello. Louis le sonrió, mirando hacía arriba, sus ojos aguados y brillosos, y se levantó. Le dio un beso cortó, apenas moviendo sus labios con los ajenos y se fue a la habitación. Harry lo siguió, no tenía mucho sentido que se quedara solo. 

 

William estaba tranquilo sin bóxer en la cama, un pantalón negro sobre la cama y las zapatillas en el suelo. Louis pasó para el baño. 

 

"Hey," Murmuró William. "Ya lo decidimos, si iremos, solo tendrá que ser en unas semanas. Cuando en la escuela donde trabaja Lou encuentren un suplente"

 

Harry sonrió, aunque no sabía si iba a poder esperar también unas semanas, era peligroso. Debía irse lo antes posible, pero si tenía que esperar lo haría, aún así corriera peligro.


	8. Chapter 8

Pasaron solo dos semanas hasta que la escuela donde Louis trabajaba encontró un buen suplente, no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal en ese tiempo, nadie los había comenzado a seguir, mucho menos tuvieron algún tipo de ataque que aguantar; Harry no les había dicho nada para no preocuparlos y se alegró de eso porque no hizo falta. Sabían que los cazadores existían, les habló sobre ellos superficialmente pero nunca les explicó que cosas eran capaces de hacer y lo que querían en realidad. Lo bueno fue que no tuvo que explicarles con un mal ejemplo; así como un secuestro o algo por el estilo. Él y Gemma habían exagerado un poco, aunque no por mucho. Ya les había pasado que por quedarse en algún lugar más tiempo del necesario los habían atacado. A Harry lo habían secuestrado una vez, le habían torturado para que él delate a sus amigos y a su familia, pero no lo hizo y logró escapar días después. Fue duro y estuvo un tiempo alterado por ello, no podía dormir o comer, pero con los años llegó a superarlo.

Sacaron boletos de avión para ir a Grecia unas semanas o quizas varias semanas; allí estaba Gemma, así que iban a pasar unos días con ella y después seguir con otro viaje, como si fueran unas minis vacaciones. Por lo que tenían pensado, solo irían a Grecia, recorrerían varias ciudades, principalmente a las ciudades turísticas, no querían ir a un lugar donde no entendieran su idioma o los habitantes fueran molestos o poco amables. Pero si se les ocurría la idea de ir a otro pais a cualquiera de los tres, Harry no tenía problema en también costear ese viaje y mucho menos hacerlo.

Le encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos, mientras más mejor; quería que se conocieran lo suficiente para que entendieran que eran sus compañeros, aunque ya había señales de que lo iban comprendiendo. Louis le había dicho lo extraño que fue que William siquiera propusiera un trío y que notaban la fuerte atracción que sentían por él. No es había pasado antes

 

Gemma estaba en Atenas, su madre tenía una gran casa allí, así que estaría viviendo con ella por un par de años. En Atenas ellos estarían tan solo un par de días, después irían a la Isla de Cos, Naxos y Santorini, ya que esos lugares tenían unas hermosas playas, pero también irían a Olimpia y Delfos porque a William le interesaba la historia de la Grecia antigua y quería visitar museos; a Louis también le interesaba el lado artistico, habia visto grecia en la universidad y le seguia pareciendo un poco loca la idea de ir allí todavía.

No les costó mucho preparar sus cosas, porque ya tenían más o menos las valijas hechas; el viaje lo habían planeado desde hace semanas, solo estaban esperando que el colegio donde trabajaba Louis pudiera conseguir un suplente, no le prometieron que tendría su trabajo de vuelta cuando vuelva y Louis entendía, no podían esperar por él, si ni siquiera sabía cuando volvería. Pero también se arriesgó, un vampiro ofreciéndote un viaje por diferentes lugares del mundo no ocurría todos los días.

Llevarian solo lo necesario, ya que Harry les dijo que cualquier otra cosa extra se las compraría. Era un poco extraño, se sentían de cierto modo comprados. Pero, después de todo, era una oportunidad que no podían desperdiciar, aparte que si conocían a Harry mejor, en verdad podía ser el compañero de ambos. Y la propuesta había sido de Harry, ellos ni siquiera tenían el dinero para costearse una parte del viaje, no deberian sentirse extraños.

Los boletos de avión eran para un viernes y estaban en miercoles, así que aprovecharon ese tiempo para pasar juntos tambien, pero no solo los tres, sino con Niall, Zayn y Liam. Fueron el miércoles por la noche al club y el jueves pasaron la tarde en un café porque el viernes debían despertarse temprano.

El viernes se despertaron temprano, ya que el vuelo era en la mañana. Harry bajó hasta el departamento de los hermanos y desayunaron juntos, riendo y conversando. Se dieron unos besos, porque eso hacían ahora, besarse y un poco mas de vez en cuando, y tomaron un taxi hacia el aereopuerto.

El vuelo duró un par de horas, pero no fue para nada tedioso; Louis leyó un libro, Harry escuchaba musica y William dormía. No conversaron, ni se besaron, porque ya se habían conocido lo suficiente en esas semanas y se iban a conocer aun mas en las próximas semanas; necesitaban su espacio y no hacia falta rellenar todos los espacios juntos.

Al llegar al hotel, uno donde se iban a quedar un par de noches hasta que hablará con Gemma, estaban los tres un poco cansados por las largas horas de viaje y el cambio de horario, pero igual no desaprovecharon el tiempo. Harry, tan solo unos minutos despues de entrar, tomó la cintura de Louis con sus grandes manos, apretando ligeramente, y comenzó a besarlo efusivamente, con labios, lenguas y dientes raspando apenas.

El beso fue lento, duro pero desesperado al mismo tiempo, como si quisiera besarle todo el tiempo que no le besó hasta ahora. Llevó sus manos a su culo, lo apretó y se convirtió en otra cosa, mas caliente. William los miraba atento, sus labios húmedos y sus ojos brillosos, traviesos. A Louis le encantaba ver esa nueva mirada en sus ojos, le ponía aún más caliente. Hacia que algo naciera dentro de él, al igual que lo hacia con William cuando los veía besarse.   
Louis fue arrastrado a la cama, los pasos de Harry al llevarlo hacía ella eran precisos y decididos. Lo arrojó sobre ella y se recosto encima, con cuidado y sin rudeza; aunque el beso que vino después fue completamente opuesto, fuerte, duro y rápido. Los labios moviéndose como sino quisieran ser separados, hambrientos y calientes.

Solo se besaron, acariciando suave y torpemente el cuerpo del otro, hasta que Will se acercó y comenzó a levantar la remera de Harry. Dejaron de besarse para poder desnudarse por separado, cuando lo hicieron, se dieron cuenta que William solo tenia puesto sus boxer. Les sonrió tímidamente y se recosto en la cama, viendo como Louis y Harry se desvestian por separado. Sabiendo ambos que los estaban viendo, no hicieron ningún tipo de show, sino que se desnudaron rápidamente, dedicándose miradas entre sí.

Cuando termino de quitarse la ropa, Harry se recosto en la cama a un lado de William y comenzó a besarlo de forma lenta, pastosa. Louis se agregó mas tarde llegando detrás de William, le besó el cuello, sus labios calientes y húmedos en la sensible piel. Y comenzó a quitarle el boxer, acariciando la piel de sus piernas cada que lo iba bajando.

Le sacó el boxer completamente, entonces tomó su pene con su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo, al mismo tiempo que iba dejando besos calientes en su cuello. Los movimientos de su mano sobre el miembro de William eran rápidos y daba ciertos apretones cada tanto.

William gemia en la boca de Harry y se retorcia contra Louis. Harry besaba a William y se masturbaba a si mismo. Eso cambio cuando Harry movió sus manos al cuerpo de William, acarició sus caderas, abdominales y pezones superficialmente, apretando un poco solamente a los costados.

Cuando Harry cortó el beso para llevar sus labios a su cuello y Louis aprovechó para besarlo en los labios, fue un beso rápido y sucio, su boca se movía sobre la otra de igual velocidad que los movimientos de su mano. Harry dejó de tocarse y movió ambas manos por la espalda de Louis, acariciando y moviendo sus manos hasta su trasero. Acarició las nalgas, logrando suspiros de parte de Louis, y después las abrió, acariciando su entrada sutilmente con sus dedos.

Se mojó dos de sus largos dedos con lubricante y comenzó a rodear la rosada entrada. Louis había abierto sus piernas, posicionandolas a los costados de la cadera de William, ya que estaba debajo suyo. Luego de mojarla lo suficiente por encima penetró uno de sus dedos, moviendolo con cuidado y lentitud dentro. Sabía que Louis nunca había tenido una polla dentro suyo y no tenía intención de lastimarlo.

Por unos largos minutos, Harry no agregó otro dedo, ni aceleró la velocidad de sus dedos. Aunque estaba desesperado por quitar sus dedos y embestirlo con su pene, no iba a lastimarlo, ni nada por el estilo, ellos tenian tiempo.

Y sí que hizo pasar lento ese tiempo, jugando con sus dedos con lentitud y tranquilidad. Porque despues de otros minutos mas agregó otro dedo. Hizo tijeras y los movió bastante dentro.

Cuando ya estuvo lo suficiente preparado, Harry se lubricó a si mismo y lo penetró lentamente. Louis dejó de besar y tocar a William en ese momento, demasiado conmovido. Habia estado besandolo y soltando gemidos contra sus labios a medida que los dedos se movían dentro suyo, pero ya tener el pene de Harry dentro suyo y poder respirar besando aun a William se le hacía un poco imposible.

Se acomodó, abriendo sus piernas un poco más, sin molestar a William con la posición, y cuando lo hizo, Harry comenzó a moverse, provocando que sus labios suelten un gemido ronco y agudo. William comenzó a masturbarlo rapido y a besar su cuello y sus claviculas. Louis estaba complicado, casi ahogandose con sus propios gemidos.

Poco después, Harry aceleró la velocidad de sus embestidas, volviendolas mas duras y sucias, y William apretó ambos penes, el suyo y el de Louis, en sus manos, acariciando las glandes al mismo tiempo y haciendolos gemir fuerte.

William fue el primero en correrse, en su estomago y el de Louis, después le siguió su hermano, con un gemido agudo y terminó desplomado contra Will. Harry fue el último, luego de varias embestidas duras y un poco erraticas más.

Se sonrieron tonta y adormiladamente entre ellos y se durmieron poco después.

\-   
Al otro día, en la mañana temprano, Harry los llevó a la enorme casa de su madre. Había hablado con Gemma en la mañana, bien temprano, por lo que decidió llevarlos cuando se despertaran.

La casa era blanca y más como una mansión que casa, porque literalmente era enorme, parecía de hace siglos y seguro lo era. Por dentro era acogedora pero igual de enorme que como se veia por fuera, tenía bastantes habitaciones y todas eran espaciosas; en su mayoría eran simples, solo blancas y con algunos cuadros en las paredes, pocos muebles pero bien posicionado. Pero había algunas excepciones, como la habitación de Gemma que era de un lila claro, como un blanco sucio.

Estaba cerca de la playa y del centro, así que iban a aprovechar el tiempo que pasaran allí para conocer lo mejor de la ciudad. Así como querían desde un principio Louis y William.

Louis y William estuvieron nerviosos por poco tiempo, en el comienzo, porque sabían muy poco sobre Anne y querían caerle bien; después de todo, si todo resultaba iban a pasar con su hijo toda la eternidad. Pero nada raro pasó, ellos se llevaron bien; Anne era un amor y casi que la amaron tan solo con conocerla.

Se quedaron solo una semana en Atenas, principalmente porque no tenían privacidad y estaban en la etapa donde se estaban conociendo; no podían hacerlo bien porque Gemma siempre los atrapaba a punto de tener sexo y se burlaba de ellos luego, haciendo que Louis ría avergonzado, que William se ponga colorado y Harry la regañe por molestar. Pero aparte de eso, todo estaba bien, ellos hablaron un montón (ya que no podian tener sexo prácticamente), vieron películas y series juntos, y ahora hasta bromeaban todo el tiempo, Harry ya no se sentía casi un mal tercio como antes.

También recorrieron la cuidad, los principales atractivos turísticos e históricos; fueron a la Acrópolis, el Partenón, el museo de antropología y a la Agora, donde tuvieron un picnic y pasaron casi un día completo. No fue como los otros lugares, donde solo pasaron horas como máximo, recorriendo y conociendo. Allí descansaron, imaginaron como era la vida de la antigua Grecia y rieron mucho con bromas malas de Harry, diciendo que él sabía como era porque era lo suficiente viejo, aunque no era verdad.

No pasaron mucho tiempo íntimo juntos pero estaba bien, ellos tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para este viaje.

Después de todo iban a viajar en solo unos días, el siguiente lugar era en una isla cercana, donde irían en barco. Los gemelos estaban emocionados porque nunca habian viajado en barco antes; era un viaje corto, de solo unas horas, pero ellos estaban emocionados como si fueran a pasar días en el mar.

Harry ya tenía pensado cosas para hacer en la isla, como follar, ir a las diferentes playa, follar más, visitas los actractivos turísticos y follar más. 

-


	9. Chapter 9

Llegaron a la Isla y lo primero que hicieron los gemelos fue tirarse sobre la cama y quedarse dormidos. Harry los miró con una sonrisa y se recosto a su lado. Tenía pensado ir a la playa o visitar atracciones apenas llegaran, pero el viaje en barco había sido duro y cansador. Louis y William habían estado bastante emocionados pero apenas subieron quisieron volver a tierra. Ambos se marearon y Louis vómito. Al no haber viajado nunca, el constante movimiento del barco les cayó pésimo. Casi que no querían volver y quedarse para siempre en esa Isla, solo por el hecho de no volver a pisar un barco.

Llegaron a la mañana, cerca de las ocho, ambos durmieron hasta el medio día, que fue el horario donde Harry los despertó pacientemente. William estaba todo estirado en la cama, extremidades encima de Louis; y Louis babeaba contra el brazo de William. Harry sonreia divertido, mientras los miraba. Se notaba que entraron en un sueño profundo por como estaban dormidos.

El primero en despertar fue William; quien gruño confundido y soltó un "¿pero que?" al notar su brazo entumecido y húmedo. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y parecía molesto, pero lo que Harry no se esperaba es que despierte a Louis con un fuerte cachetazo. Sono fuerte en la habitación e hizo a Harry reír, pero a Louis no, que fue quien se despertó confundido y asustado, soltando un fuerte: "¿Qué paso?" Y cayendo al suelo.

La risa de Harry fue mas fuerte, porque, al parecer, los hermanos que cometían incesto también se peleaban. Pero se atragantó con su siguiente carcajada cuando Louis le dedicó una no muy linda mirada. William también se reía, aunque se notaba un poco asustado, sabía cual sería la reacción de Louis después de todo. Pero también se calló con Harry.

-

Almorzaron en un restaurante cerca del hotel; Harry quería llevarlos al mejor de la Isla, que quedaba a varias cuadras, pero después del incidente, Louis estaba enojado con ambos, un poco cortante y con miradas de odio dedicada a ambos. Y William estaba tambien un poco molesto, o así lucía, porque no hablaron mucho en la comida. Fue raro para Harry, estaba acostumbrado a que sino estaban follando, estaban conversando y riendo.

Después del almuerzo, volvieron al hotel y se ducharon por turno, para ese entonces, William no estaba molesto, charló con Harry y se rieron sobre lo de Louis nuevamente, mientras se bañaba, porque si llegaba a escuchar se molestaría más con ellos. O eso pensaron, aunque no fue así, salió de la ducha relajado y como nuevo, sonriendo y dándoles un beso rápido en los labios a ambos.

No hubo peleas fuertes y tontas como esas por el resto del día, solo se relajaron e hicieron de turistas. Visitaron la playa, comieron en un restaurante cerca, viendo los barcos partir y el dia anochecer. El resto del día fue tranquilo, excepto la vuelta al hotel; habían estado besándose durante la tarde, después de la pelea, así que apenas entraron en la habitación de hotel comenzaron besos mas calientes, desesperados y duros. Primero Harry y William, mientras ellos se besaban, Louis los acariciaba, sus manos recorriendo ambos por encima de la ropa, hasta bajar hacía sus bultos. Los acarició superficialmente, dando algunos apretones también

William se separó un poco, cortando el beso que mantenía con Harry. Su respiración agitada y rápida. Louis se movió, quedando justo detras de William, apoyando su erección cubierta contra su culo.

"Quiero sentirte" Susurró Will contra los labios de Harry, su voz salió mas ronca y lo dijo de forma entrecortada.

Al escucharlo, Louis apretó sus caderas con sus dedos y gimio contra su oido. Su aliento caliente acariciando su piel.

"Me gustaría que nos sientas a los dos" Susurró Louis contra su oído; su voz rasposa, lenta y levemente ronca. Había un deje de inseguridad en sus palabras.

Removiendose un poco entre los dos, William se remojo los labios, un temblor recorriendo su cuerpo ante la idea. No era algo que hubiera pensado antes, pero ahora ellos están intentando una relación de a tres personas, deben intentar cosas nuevas. Así que, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza, casi haciendolo sangrar, asintió despacio, apenas moviendo la cabeza. Harry gruño frente a él, lo agarró de la cintura, sus grandes manos cerca de las de Louis, y lo besó con fuerza, sus dientes mordiendo los labios ajenos y dejandolos rojos. Louis no se quedó atrás, ya que comenzó a dejar calientes y húmedos besos por la nuca y comienzo de la espalda de Will.

Se mantuvieron así por un tiempo, calientes y desesperados, pero con tiempo. No apresuraron nada y se mantuvieron besándose y acariciandose, mientras con pasos lentos caminaban hacía la cama. Louis fue el primero en recostarse, luego William practicamente cayó encima suyo. Se dedicaron a desvestirse entre sí, besando la parte del cuerpo del otro que quedaba descubierta. Se quitaban la ropa sin cuidado; desesperados por ya querer estar desnudos, aunque no pasaban de largo piel descubierta del otro. Se besaban a acariciaban entre sí.

Por otro lado, Harry se había quedado en el borde de la cama, mirandolos, su mirada atenta y húmeda en los hermanos, su mano dentro de su pantalón, acariciandose lentamente. Su labio inferior estaba entre sus dientes, sus colmillos apenas saliendo, y sus ojos brillaban, sus iris casi completamente negros.

Cuando ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos, Harry se acercó, moviéndose desordenadamente por la cama hasta ellos, solo sin su camisa. Tomó a William por sus muslos y lo tiró hacía él, con una mirada traciesa y oscura. El castaño soltó un leve jadeo y se dejo mover en la cama, Harry lo besó con fuerza, sus colmillos mordiendolo en los labios y haciéndolos sangrar.

Harry gimio ronco contra sus labios al sentir el amargo sabor de su sangre. No había probado sangre desde Atenas, ahí estaba con Anne y Gemma, quienes tenían de sobra. Probar la sangre de William después de varias horas sin tomar lo volvía loco; ponía sus sentidos alertas, su polla dura y su corazón a latir con fuerza.

Lamio su labio inferior cortado, succionando la sangre que salió despues, sus ojos rojos por segundos. Introdujo, justo después, su lengua dentro, profundizando el beso. Sus manos acariciando los costados del cuerpo de William, aprentandole ligeramente. Tomó con sus grandes manos sus muslos desnudos y del agarre tiró de el más cerca. Louis aprovechó el cambio de posición, para acomodarse detras de William y comenzar a dejar calientes y humedos besos por su cuello, nuca y espalda.

Harry se mantuvo acariciando distraídamente los muslos de Will por unos minutos antes de estirar uno de sus brazos y tomar el lubricante de la mesa de luz. Colocó un poco sobre sus dedos y acarició superficialmente la entrada de Will con sus dedos humedos. Cuando estuvo mojada, lo penetró con un dedo. Lo movió dentro, chocandolo contra su prostrata y haciendolo gemir. Luego, introdujo otro y se dedico a prepararlo con paciencia, pero a la vez mostrando su desesperación en sus movimientos bruscos.

Jugó con sus dos dedos dentro, abriendolos en forma de tijeras y golpeando las yemas contra su prostata. William gemia y se retorcia contra Louis, quien besó su cuello, quijada, menton, hasta llegar a sus labios. Los unió con los suyos de forma desesperada y caliente, su boca moviendose encima con velocidad y fuerza. Se mantuvieron así, Harry abriendo a William con sus dedos y Louis besandolo, hasta que sintió que estaba lo suficiente preparado. Entonces golpeó en sus muslos, con las palmas de sus manos, quitando sus dedos de su entrada antes.

"Quiero ir abajo, bebé. Montame y Louis te monta a ti" Susurró Harry contra su oido, su voz lenta, pesada y gruesa.

Se acosto en la cama y William asintió repetidas veces, luciendo un poco perdido y confundido; Louis se rió por ello. Rápidamente, Will se acomodó encima de Harry, sus piernas a los costados de su cintura, su culo presionado contra su miembro. Harry alcanzó con su mano el lubricante, tiró un poco de éste en su mano y la deslizó por su pene, llenandolo con éste. Justo después de eso, sintió el calor del interior de William envolviendolo, mientras que sus caderas se elevaban y William bajaba lentamente.

Harry tomó su culo con sus grandes manos, separando sus nalgas y acariciando su entrada abierta con su pene. Al otro lado de la cama, Louis, quien solo miraba, sonrió y se acercó a Will por detrás. Se sentó sobre los muslos de Harry, acariciando los costados de su hermano con sus dedos, suavemente y sin prisa. Bajó sus manos por su espalda, volviéndolas a subir luego, buscaba calmarlo para que se acostumbrara al tamaño de Harry mejor. Una de sus manos volvió a bajar, acariciando con sus dedos la poca piel sensible, que Harry dejó al descubierto con su agarre. Lubricó su indice y corazón, comenzando después a penetrarlo con cuidado con su indice, su dedo moviéndose por encima de la polla de Harry.

Suspiró, sintiendo su interior lleno. No había sentido algo como esto nunca, pero las caricias de Harry y Louis ayudaban a calmarlo. Gimió leve, suave, cuando el dedo de Louis tocó su próstata, lo sintió sonreír detrás y entonces, agregó otro dedo. Su indice y su corazón se movían dentro suyo, por encima del pene de Harry, abriéndolo pero sin lastimarlo. Se abrían en forma de tijera, estirandolo, mientras Harry estaba quieto debajo suyo.

Cuando Louis lo sintió preparado, quitó sus dedos, haciéndolo quejar. Se acercó hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron pegados, sus manos en las caderas ajenas. Su pene lubricado fue penetrandolo de a poco, empujandose contra la estrecha entrada llena.

Sus caderas se quedaron quietas, estáticas; William nunca había hecho algo como esto y no quería lastimarlo. Esperaron minutos infinitos, en los cuales se quedaron besándo y acariciando a Will. Harry besaba su pecho y cuello, acariciando con sus manos su cintura y estomago bajo, y Louis besaba su nuca, pasando sus manos de arriba a abajo por su espalda, intentando calmarlo. Eso fue hasta que en un susurro, Will les avisó que podian continuar.

No perdieron tiempo y ambos comenzaron a moverse. Harry empujaba sus caderas hacía arriba y Louis hacía adelante. Ambos lo embestian despacio y con calma, tomándose su tiempo y sin ánimos de lastimarlo.

Se mantuvieron así por un tiempo, sus embestidas lentas, sus pollas calientes y duras rozando dentro. Sus manos acariciando a William y sus labios besandolo. Pero ya pasando varios minutos, aceleraron sus movimientos. Solo apenas, sin ser bruscos, ni rudos. La velocidad mas rápida, creando más presión en sus pollas.

William se encontraba jadeando y gimiendo despacio con cada embestida, sus manos en el pecho de Harry para mantenerse quieto. No ayudaba mucho, porque con cada embestida él casi se va hacía delante, pero las manos de Harry y Louis lo mantenian en su lugar, sin lastimarse al cambiar de posición bruscamente.

Se sentía extramadamente abierto y relajado, como siquiera pudiera moverse. Sus músculos casi dormidos, flojos; en su lugar gracias a los brazos de Harry y Louis, quiénes los sostenían. Estaba calmado y extra sensible; sentía la más minima caricia como un apretón, o incluso, algo más fuerte. Se alteraba solo cuando sentía ambos penes o alguno de los dos chocar contra su prostata, haciéndolo estremecer; gemia y jadeaba con fuerza.

Su pene estaba duro y chorreando pre semen, rebotando contra su estomago con los movimientos. No llevaba duro horas, sin embargo, le dolía como si hubiera sido así. Pero no podía tocarse, se sentía sin fuerzas para ello; tampoco quería que Harry o Louis lo tocaran. Estaba tan sensible que incluso le doleria más.

Aceleraron sus embestidas, haciendo gemir fuerte a William y retorcerse un poco. Lo penetraron rápido, y ahora, duro, dando contra su punto cada vez. Harry sostenía sus caderas y Louis sus costados, manteniendolo en su lugar. Las manos de Will estaban flojas a sus lados.

Varias duras embestidas después, William se corrió. Su semen salpicando contra su estomago, llegando hasta su barbilla, y el de Harry. Louis le siguió, corriendose dentro suyo, semen chorreando hacía afuera. Salió después de eso, dejandose caer a un lado de Harry, boca abajo. Harry dio un par de embestidas más, antes de correrse dentro de Will.

-

Durmieron hasta el mediodía del día siguiente, por lo menos Louis y William, porque Harry se levantó un poco antes. Se quedó sentado en el balcón de la habitación, hablando con Gemma por mensajes.

No quiso despertar a ninguno de los gemelos para ir a recorrer la isla o una cercana. Se habían dormido tarde y estaban cansados, así que solo los dejó dormir. Él pidió que le lleven el desayuno, encargando que traigan algo para los chicos, aunque no creia que se levantarian pronto. Y no lo hicieron, eran las una del mediodía y seguían dormidos.

Entró en la habitación y pidió, por el teléfono del hotel, el almuerzo para tres, aunque no estaba seguro si se iban a despertar. Pero hizo bien porque cuando se dio vuelta, Louis se estaba despertando.

"Por fin despierta alguno de los dos" Murmuró Harry divertido, soltando una risa luego.

"Bueno," Murmuro bajito Louis. "Nos dejaste agotados" Dijo después, una sonrisa de lado en sus labios. Harry río.

"O lo dejamos" Susurró Harry, levantando una de sus cejas y señalando con su mirada a Will.

Louis le sonrió amplio.

-

Cuando llegó el almuerzo, ambos salieron al balcón a comerlo. Así no despertarian a William si hablaban, y podían disfrutar del paisaje. Hicieron bromas sobre William y como seguía durmiendo, también hablaban de lo que se veía desde donde estaban. Comían hamburguesas, mientras bromeaban y hablaban.

"¿Me dirás por qué tienes esas enormes ojeras?" Preguntó Louis, metiéndose varias papas fritas a la vez en la boca luego.

Harry tenia unas enormes y oscuras ojeras que no habia visto ayer, de hecho, su piel estaba un tono mas palido.

"No lo sé," Murmuró con su ceño fruncido. "Puede ser porque no me he alimentado desde Atenas"

"Lo estás haciendo ahora" Murmuró, riendo a carcajadas, aunque calló abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Harry hablaba, soltando un leve "oh".

"Sí," Contestó Harry, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. "Oh" Lo imito, riendo. Louis también lo hizo.

"¿Y no puedes matar a alguien y beber su sangre?" Preguntó Louis, indiferente pero un poco divertido también. Harry levantó una de sus cejas. "¿Qué? ¿Eso no es lo que hacen los vampiros?" Preguntó con verdadera curiosidad y Harry soltó una carcajada.

"No," Murmuro divertido, aunque rápidamente se puso serio. "Eso hacen algunos. Pero a mi no me gusta, por eso es que cree el club. Un lugar donde los humanos aceptan que los vampiros se alimenten de ellos"

"Entiendo" Contestó Louis, asistiendo con la cabeza. "Entonces alimentate de mi"

"¿Me dejarias?" Preguntó, sus cejas alzadas.

"Claro," Murmuró Louis, mientras que se levantaba y se sentaba sobre las piernas de Harry, sus piernas a los costados de su cintura. "Sos mi novio ahora. Y eso hacen los novios, se dejan chupar la sangre por su novio" Dijo Louis, poniendo sus ojos en blanco por un momento; diciendo de esta forma que era obvio.

Harry rio, susurró un "si, bebé" y dejó un suave beso en su cuello. 


	10. Chapter 10

No ocurrió nada nuevo en Naxos y la Isla de Cox, más que ahora Harry se alimentaba de ellos. Era algo casual pero no pasaba a menudo, solo lo hacía cada vez que necesitaba alimentarse. Su sangre era mejor que cualquier otra y volvía el sexo el doble de intenso. Lo que era mucho decir, porque después de la penetración doble a William, lo habian hecho un par de veces más; casi olvidando que estaban en islas que no habían vistado. Se quedaron dentro de los hoteles, principalmente por el sexo, doblemente intenso ahora, pero también porque volvieron a viajar en barco para ir a Naxos y ambos gemelos se descompusieron por ello.

Habían comido liviano y Harry rió mucho por el mal humor de ambos; lo que no es bueno, aprendió, porque se ponen peor, Louis en especial. Debió haberlo aprendido en su primer viaje en barco, pero no le fue suficiente al parecer.

Ahora ellos estaban en camino a Delfos, lo que fue un largo viaje en barco, hasta una isla, donde almorzaron. Louis y William ya no vomitaron y su humor mejoró, no era el mejor, ni cerca, pero mejoró a los posteriores a viajes en barco que habían tenido. Lo que era un avance.

Continuaron en barco desde la isla donde almorzaron hasta Atenas. Les quedaba de paso, así que decidieron quedarse un par de días, así Harry veía a Anne y Gemma una vez más antes de viajar a Delfos y Santorini, y luego de vuelta a Peterson nuevamente.

Esos días fueron como casi tres semanas atrás, cuando habían comenzado su viaje en Atenas. Con Gemma y Anne no tuvieron privacidad, pero igual fue lindo. De otra manera. Fue más familiar y hogareño, durmiendo hasta tarde, tomando te o café juntos por la tarde, con pasteles que William había preparado (porque cuando se aburría, a Will le gustaba cocinar, lo que hizo sonreír a Harry. Era algo que a él también le gustaba y que podían compartir en un futuro).

Se quedaron solo cinco días y después partieron para Delfos. Fueron en auto, asi les daba más libertad, había dicho Harry. El viaje era de solo una hora y media, así que no iba a ser tedioso tampoco.

Cuando llegaron, fueron directamente a la habitación del hotel, ya que, aunque tenían planes y no nauseas, Will y Louis habían estado basándose en el auto, distrayendo a Harry de su deber, que era conducir. Ahora él quería venganza.

Reservaron la habitación por, minimo, una semana, porque no sabían exactamente hasta cuando se quedarían. Y subieron apenas pudieron, dejando caer sus maletas en la entrada de la habitación. Se besaban y toqueteaban entre los tres por turnos, casi no cerrando la puerta al entrar.

En esta ocasión, fue rápido, brusco y desesperado, por lo que no paso mucho hasta que los tres se encontraron desnudos y sobre la cama. Gemidos fuertes y roncos, jadeos suaves y respiraciones agitadas solo escuchandose en la habitación. Louis se preparó solo con sus dedos, teniendo como estímulo la vista; Will follandole la boca a Harry, sus dedos largos acarciando sus bolas.

Cuando Louis estuvo lo suficiente listo para algo más grande, se hundió a si mismo en la polla de Harry. Soltando un agudo y tembloroso gemido. Harry se ahogó con la polla de Will en ese momento, por la sensación, tociendo un poco; Will río suave por ello y se alejó ligeramente. Harry volvió a chuparlo, jugando con su lengua al comienzo, antes de tomarlo con su boca, succiono con fuerza la punta y luego el resto.

A su vez, Louis se follaba a si mismo en Harry, sus pequeños movimientos rápidos y bruscos. Los tres parecían desesperados, demostrandolos con sus movimientos; Harry chupando con fuerza a Will y Louis montando a Harry y tocandose a si mismo.

El primero en correrse fue William, quien alejó su pene de la boca de Harry para correrse sobre su cara, salpicando con su semen sus labios, mejillas, mentón y pestañas; ya que Harry llegó a cerrar los ojos a tiempo. Will sonrió al recuperarse de su orgasmo, moviendose en la cama hasta que sus rodillas quedaron a los lados de la cintura de Harry. Se recosto sobre su cuerpo, respirando agitadamente todavía, y lamio la mejilla cubierta con su propio semen, riendo timidamente después. Harry le sonrió travieso y entonces, se besaron, brusca y agresivamente, casi no sintiendo sus labios contra los otros, mordiendo y lamiendo más.

Aprovechando la distracción, Louis, usando solo su saliva, penetró a William con dos de sus dedos, haciéndolo gemir fuerte por la mala lubricación, pero gustandole igual la pequeña sensación de dolor.

"Me quiero correr sobre tu culo" Murmuro Louis como pudo, sonando más a un gruñido. William gimio contra los labios de Harry, y a los segundos, Louis cumplió con su promesa, corriendose sobre el culo de William.

Había dejado de moverse sobre Harry minutos antes, así que después de correrse, Harry tomó sus caderas y comenzó a embestir con fuerza hacía arriba. Se corrió varias embestidas después, transpirando y respirando agitadamente por su orgasmo. Louis, con su polla media dura, cuando se recuperó, se recosto a un lado, cayendo a un costado.

Apretó, incomodamente, una nalga de Will, y con una seña, le indicó que se sentara sobre su rostro. Will, sonrojado por vergüenza, aún después de lo que habían hecho, lo hizo, gimiendo fuerte cuando Louis pasó perezosamente su lengua sobre su agujero. Harry quedó rescotado a su lado, acariciando vagamente los muslos de William, pero a los minutos, al ya estar descansado, se arrodilló sobre la cama.

Acarició distraidamente con sus dedos el cuello de Will, en una pregunta silenciosa y cuando lo vio asentir, clavó sus colmillos en la sensible piel, haciéndolo gritar. Succiono con fuerza por segundos, logrando que Will vuelva a correrse mas rápido de lo que normalmente sería. Su semen manchando su propio estómago y la funda de la almohada.

Se quedaron dormidos a los minutos, agotados por el sexo y el corto viaje. Durmieron hasta que se hizo la tarde, por lo que se saltearon el almuerzo y las visitas a los lugares que irían después de eso.

-

Cuando se despertaron, se dieron un par de besos en la cama, suaves y perezosos, no queriendo pasar de eso. Se bañaron por turno, primero Will, por lo que Louis y Harry tuvieron tiempo para un par de besos más, antes de lavantarse cuando Will terminó de ducharse.

Como no había mucho tiempo por la tarde para ir de visita por la cuidad, se quedaron en el hotel, en la piscina climática que tenían. La piscina les trajo recuerdos de la primera vez que Harry los vio, en la piscina donde vivían en Peterson. Rieron por ello y molestaron a William por el dildo que había olvidado en ella . Se dieron unos cuantos besos mas, apenas rozando sus labios con los del otro entre los tres. Jugaron, tirandose agua entre ellos, nandando y tonteando en la piscina.

Eso fue hasta las ocho de la noche aproximadamente, que era el horario de la cena. Salieron del hotel para ésta, pidiéndole a un empleado antes que les cambien las sabanas, por lo que recibieron malas miradas. No habían pasado la noche todavía, así que los empleados sabían bien por qué le pedirían que cambiaran las sabanas antes del siguiente día.

Cenaron en un restaurante conocido de la ciudad, recibiendo miradas por la forma en la que estaban vestidos; el lugar era elegante, la forma en la que estaban vestidos no.

-

Al otro dia, se levantaron temprano y desayunando en el hotel, planeando recorrer en la mañana las ruinas de Delfos. Fueron al Templo de Apolo y al teatro antiguo, contrataron un guía turistico para que les hablé de las historias de los lugares que visitaban. Cerca del mediodía, almorzaron por el pueblo y lo recorrieron luego, en la tarde, visitando las tiendas mas conocidas, como las que no. Fueron con el guía, así tenían una ayuda extra con el idioma. Cenaron también en el pueblo y volvieron al hotel listos para acostarse.

Pasaron otros tres días así, almorzando y cenando en diferentes restaurantes del pueblo, aunque repitiendo los que creían mejores, porque no había tantos. Visitaron de nuevos las ruinas a las que habían ido, esta vez sin guía, llegando a disfrutar mejor el paisaje. También fueron al conocido Museo de Arqueología de Delfos. De eso trato sus primeros cuatro días en el pueblo.

Ya, después del quinto, se dedicaron más a descansar, quedándose por el día en el hotel, durmiendo hasta tarde. Por las tardes o a veces, en las mañanas, iban a la piscina del hotel y hasta habían tenido sexo en ella. Por las noches, visitaban bares o clubes en el pueblo, había pocos pero eso no era lo importante, porque repitieron varios e igual la pasaron bien.

Se quedaron en Delfos un poco más de lo previsto, buscando atrasar el viaje a Santorini lo más posible. Pero finalmente se decidieron viajar y lo hicieron unos días después, llegando a quedarse en delfos dos semanas. Salieron en el auto en la mañana, el viaje duraba cuatro horas* e iban a parar en un pueblo en medio del viaje para desayunar.

-

Finalmente, el viaje duró cinco horas porque tardaron más de lo que se suponia en el desayuno, pero llegaron antes de la noche, lo que era lo que querían en un principio. En Santorini, alquilaron un departamento cerca del mar por una semana, pensando ya en volver, con esa semana allí estarían un mes y medio. Y ya extraban bastante dejar de viajar y estar tranquilos. No es que en estas vacaciones no estén tranquilos, porque disfrutan y lo están, pero no es lo mismo que estar en tu casa, sin visitas planeadas a lugares con mucha gente; porque eso lleva a mucho estrés también.

El primer día llegaron en la siesta, durmieron apenas tocaron el departamento y al despertarse Harry los esperaba con la cena preparada. Al parecer, mientras ellos dormían, Harry había ido al supermercado a comprar para hacer la cena y ahora estaba cocinando. Era una simple comida; pastas verdes con salsa blanca. Estaba revolviendo la pasta en la olla cuando William entró en la cocina.

Estaba despeinado, luciendo como si recién se hubiera despertado, que fue exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Se besaron peresosamente y luego Will ayudó, preparando la mesa pars cuando la cena estuviera lista. A la hora, Louis se levantó y fue directo a ellos, dandoles un beso rápido a cada uno, con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Harry, su ceja alzada. Estaba revolviendo la salsa, mientras apagaba con la otra mano las pastas.

"Es que..." Comenzó Louis, mordiendo su labio inferior luego. "Te amo," Dijo, mirando hacía Harry. Lucía nervioso, sus mejillas calentandose. "A los dos" Después dijo, desviando su mirada a William, aunque rápidamente volvió a Harry. "Estoy feliz de haberte conocido. Estaba todo bien con William antes y me sorprendió como sucedió todo, que te hayamos aceptado tan rápido, más Will que siempre es tan reservado..."

"Hey," Lo interrumpió William con el ceño fruncido. "Yo también los amo a los dos" Murmuró, acercándose a Harry y abrazandolo por la cintura, su rostro contra su pecho. "También me sorprendió que todo sucediera tan rápido..." Dijo, giró su rostro, mirando a Louis ahora con el ceño fruncido de nuevo. "Pero no tanto" Susurró con resentimiento.

Ambos, Louis y Harry rieron por ello. El pecho de Harry vibrando contra el de Will, quien se sonrojo y también rió mas suave. A su vez, Louis se acercó y tambien se unió al abrazo.

El viaje ayudó a conocerse, mas de lo que hubiera sido si seguían en Perterson siendo vecinos. Rápido, como nunca pasó con otra persona pars ninguno, adquirieron confianza. Quizas muchos dirían que es tonto e irreal amar a alguien en tan poco tiempo, pero para ellos funcionó. Tanto que se olvidaron de la pasta y la salsa en la estufa...*

-

Los otros días allí, la pasaron entre la playa, disfrutando del mar y el sol, y en museos y recorridos históricos que realizaron. Los primeros días fueron a la playa en donde tomaron sol y jugaron con arena como nenes de cinco años. Más avanzada la semana, visitaron museos y lugares históricos, a ellos fueron con guía, para ubicarse mejor y estar más comodos.

Fueron también a otras playas, siendo Santorini un lugar reconocido por sus variadas y hermosas playas. Visitando y conociendo bares y clubes por la noche. Relajandose una semana antes de volver, que fue lo que hicieron el domingo de esa semana. Tomaron el avión por la madrugada, estaban cansados y con sueño, pero igual querían formar parte del Mile High Club***.


	11. Capitulo once

Ya en su casa, nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Pero en el buen sentido, el mejor. Vivían juntos, ya sea en el departamento de Harry o en el de William y Louis. Los gemelos tenían ropa tirada por toda las habitaciones del departamento de Harry y lo mismo pasaba con su ropa en el de Louis y William. Por lo que decidieron hacerlo simple y mudarse juntos. Podía ser en el departamento de Harry, que era su propiedad o en otro más amplio que pudiesen alquilar o comprar juntos.

Para evitar peleas triviales y tontas, decidieron comprar una casa o un departamento más grande con más de dos habitaciones. El de Harry tenía solo dos, mientras buscaban, se iban a quedar allí. Tenian el espacio suficiente y podían estar el tiempo que quisieran. Pero querían algo más, para que cada uno tuviera su lugar y su espacio si lo necesitaba.

De no tener su espacio, una relacion de tres personas sería un problema, una de dos lo es así. Ellos no querían pelearse por cosas tontas o por convivir mucho tiempo; aparte de que influiria el hecho de que Harry y Louis no trabajaban y pasaban todo el tiempo libre en casa juntos, mientras que William seguía en el club, aunque Harry le dijo que no hacía falta. Louis estaba buscando trabajo de nuevo, esta vez sin prisa, dedicándose más a pintar que antes.

Ahora ellos se estaban mudando al departamento de Harry momentáneamente, hasta que encontraran un lugar un poco más grande que les guste. Lo iban a hacer con tiempo, total, en el departamento de Harry se podían quedar lo que quisieran y necesitaran.

Estaban llevando sus cosas, desde dos pisos más arriba, donde era el departamento de los gemelos, al departamento de Harry. Dejaron cajas en el suelo de la habitación e iban a acomodarlas en los estantes (eran libros, fotos y adornos) pero Harry tomó el celular al recibir un mensaje. Sonreía divertido a la pantalla, Louis se acercó, sospechoso, sus cejas fruncidas.

Gemma: hola, hermanito! Espero hagan llegado bien y no se peleen tanto. Cuentame después como van las cosas! Espero fotos o videos de tus gemelitos ;)

"Por dios," Dijo Louis en su oído, asustandolo y casi haciendolo saltar en su lugar. "Es una pervertida"

Harry soltó una carcajada. "Tiene una cosa con los gays"

"Muchas chicas lo tienen," Louis dijo, mientras tomaba un libro de la caja y lo acomodaba en el estante. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por que qué?" Preguntó William al entrar, su ceño levemente fruncido, una caja en sus manos. 

"Por qué algunas chicas tienen una cosa con los gays" Aclaró Harry, saliendo de la habitación para buscar otras cosas arriba.

"No lo sé, pero si fuera una lo tendría también" Murmuro pensativo Will. Louis rió. Fruncio su ceño luego de contestar. "¿Por qué hablaban de eso?" Preguntó, su entrecejo fruncido todavía.

"Porque Gemma tiene esa cosa y quiere fotos nuestras" Murmuró divertido en respuesta Louis. William se sonrojo.

"No tiene pensado mandarle nada, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, sus mejillas aún sonrojadas

"No, creo" Contestó Louis, pensativo. "Sería incómodo que se vieran sus parte entre hermanos"

William comenzó a reír fuerte, prácticamente se ahogó con la primer carcajada. Louis también rió al darse cuenta lo que había dicho.

"Bueno," Gorjeo entre risas. "Para nosotros no lo es, pero para la mayoría sí"

Will se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca con sus labios.

"Supongo que sí"

-

Cuando terminaron de acomodar sus cosas personales en la habitación, que incluía ropa, adornos, libros y recuerdos; cenaron pizza comprada en el living. Habían pensado antes que Harry debía cocinar pero la mudanza los dejo agotados. Y eso que solo llevaron su armario y las cosas personales de cada uno, lo de más, hablando de los muebles, lo iban a dejar en el otro departamento hasta que supieran que hacer con ello.

Harry se estaba por meter una porción de pizza en la boca, cuando Louis habló.

"No le mandaras fotos, ¿o si?" Preguntó, sus ojos entrecerrados.

El living era un completo desastre, los muebles estaban corridos de lugar y todavía había cajas tiradas por el suelo. Los materiales de Louis estaban en una esquina, todos amontonados y desordenados, dando una apariencia de sucio al lugar.

Ellos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa ratona; en el medio de la habitación.

"¿A quién? ¿Qué?" Indago Harry con curiosidad, no sabiendo a que se refería. Su ceño fruncido

"A Gemma," Le contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco un segundo.

Harry contestó recién después de terminar su porción.

"No," Aclaró, su ceño fruncido. "Claro que no"

"Oh," Soltó William, llamando la atención de los dos. Tenía un puchero en sus labios. "Hubiera sido divertido"

Harry rió, pero Louis, en cambio, abrió la boca grande, soprendido, lo señaló con el indice.

"Está inrreconocible," Su boca aún abierta. "Más puta que yo"

Harry volvió a reír, William se sonrojo.

-

Después de la cena, compartieron un par de besos perezosos y suaves, dispuestos a irse a dormir. Pero William debía trabajar, Harry le había repetido que no vaya, podía dormir. Tienes privilegios al ser el novio de uno de los dueños,le había dicho, guiñandole un ojo y haciendolo reír.

William quería ir y no se dejó convencer. Quería trabajar, estar todo el tiempo con alguien no era sano y no quería peleas por ello o estar de malhumor con Louis o Harry. Porque pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, algunas veces separados por una que otra pared; Louis pintaba más seguido ahora wur tenia tiempo libre, Harry administraba las cuentas y hacía todos los papeles por el tiempo que no habían estado en la ciudad. William usaba ese tiempo para leer, mirar televisión o hacer algo de la casa.

Cerca de las once de las noche se despidió de ambos con un beso rápido y suave en la boca. Apenas moviendo sus labios sobre los ajenos, aunque Louis lo tomó por el cuello tirandolo hacía abajo.

"Quedate, quedate, quedate" Susurró, casi durmiendose debajo suyo y dejando un beso húmedo en su cuello.

William río, volviendo a besar sus labios y alejándose.

"Me voy," Murmuró entre risas. 

-

 

El club esa noche cerraría cerca de las seis de la madrugada, eran las cuatro y William ya quería estar durmiendo en su cama con Louis y Harry. La mudanza, aunque fue solo de algunos pisos, había sido dura, dejándolos a los tres exhaustos. Louis y Harry seguramente estaban acostados o incluso, durmiendo, en este momento. Le gustaría pero tenía que trabajar. Harry le había dicho que cuando no quiera ir, no vaya, no lo había contratado porque hiciera falta alguien, sino porque quería acercarse a ellos.

Pero a él le gustaba el trabajo; sus compañeros eran amables, siempre tratandolo bien. Tenía algunos problemas con uno que otro cliente, pero siempre estaban los guardias o los demás meseros cerca para evitar cualquier cosa. Después de todo, estaba tratando con borrachos, era de esperarse malos tratos de su parte.

Le gustaba mucho ser mesero, tanto que incluso estaba pensando en tener su propio lugar. Pero no sería un club, sino un café. Algo más tranquilo, donde no tuviera problemas con borrachos.

Había pensado mucho en eso; cosa que no había hecho antes de Harry. Pensaba que toda su vida iba a ser empleado, pero ahora veía una oportunidad que antes no. Podría tener su negocio. Un lindo y tranquilo café en el centro sería lindo, en el cual el pudiera hacerse cargo. Quería hablarlo con Harry porque seguramente el podría hacerlo real.

Después de todo, Harry le había explicado que la mayoría de los vampiros eran dueños de empresas, fingiendo que el puesto pasa de generación en generación. Ellos se tenían que cuidar de los cazadores; siendo empleados necesitarían cuentas donde le abonarán el sueldo y todo tipo de documentos. Documentos que no podrian cubrir el hecho de que eran inmortales.

No habían hablado mucho sobre cazadores; en el viaje se la habían pasado conociéndose, contándose anécdotas (Harry tenía muchas, tener más de 100 años tenía sus ventajas, así como desventajas). Lo que sí, Harry les advirtió que los cazadores, cuando ellos, los vampiros, tenían amistades o personas cercanas que fueran humanas, las secuestraban para poder llegar a ellos. Y eso era justo lo que le pasó a Ashton, quién Gemma creía que era su compañero.

Desde que conoció a Harry, no lo habían buscado, o eso creía, porque nunca lo vieron haciéndolo. Aunque si vio a Gemma llorando una vez, cuando estaban en Atenas.

William vio a un par de grupos levantarse de las mesas, fue hasta ellas y las limpió, tomando las botellas y vasos, los colocó en su bandeja y caminó con cuidado hasta la barra, dejandolas en ella. Dio vuelta la barra y entró en la cocina con la bandeja; la cocina estaba pasando la barra, su puerta era negra y no se distinguiria de la pared sino tuviera un cartel blanco en ella.

En la cocina, estaba su compañero, Tom, quien era el encargado de lavar los vasos y limpiar las bandejas que ellos llevaban. En vez de volver a salir, se quedó a ayudarlo. Hoy no estaba de humor para cruzarse con más personas.

-

A las cinco y media, muchos grupos de personas se estaban yendo. Y William aprovechó eso para descansar, unos minutos nomas; después de las seis ellos limpiaban. Se sento en la mesada de la cocina y revisó su móvil. Sabía que no tendría ningun mensaje a esta hora, pero bien podría mandar algunos él.

Lou, debi haber escuchado a harry y no venir :( estoy cansado y aburrido

Te mandaría una foto de mi pene pero estoy en una cocina

(Es cierto que estoy cambiado respecto a eso, ese seria un comentario tuyo!!)

Mamá me mando un msj, quiere que la vayamos a ver

Sería raro verla, no?? Tendríamos que contarle sobre harry?? Podríamos decirle que es el novio de ambos!

Siempre nos gustó compartirr

Fue lo que alcanzo a escribir antes de que alguien entrara en la habitación. Levantó la vista de la pantalla y le sonrió a Zayn, que fue quien entró.

"Will," Le llamó la atención. Su voz en un tono más fuerte por el sonido que venía de la otra habitación. "Harry en la tarde me contó que se mudaron a su departamento. Debes estar cansado, si quieres ve a casa"

William sonrió, asistiendo con la cabeza.

"Eso estaría bien, gracias" Le contestó amable, su voz suave. Zayn le sonrió.

"¿Sabes que no hace falta que trabajes, ¿verdad?" Preguntó.

"Lo se, pero me gusta y aparte quiero trabajar hacer algo" Le contestó.

"Oh," Murmuró Zayn con una sonrisa. "Está bien. Me gustaría conocerlos mejor, ¿que tal si nos juntamos el fin de semana que viene a comer?"

"Claro," Le contestó, sonriendole. "Me encantaría"

Zayn le sonrió.

-

Era un poco antes de las seis cuando William estaba saliendo del club. El cielo todavía estaba oscuro para esa hora. El aire estaba frío, así que William se colocó el abrigo apenas cruzó la puerta. No era lo suficiente abrigado pero alcanzaba para que no muera de hipotermia.

Cuando sale del trabajo, a veces se va caminando. Pero hoy, salió muy temprano, ni siquiera eran las seis de la madrugada y podía ser peligroso, aparte de que estaba bastante fresco.

Apretó el abrigo alrededor de su cuerpo y caminó a la esquina, consiguió un taxi fácil, solo esperando unos veinte minutos.

En el auto, iba abriendo los ojos cada vez que se le cerraban sin su permiso. Moría de sueño y no podía esperar a llegar a su cama. Por eso, suspiró aliviado cuando diviso su edificio desde la ventana del taxi. Le dio indicaciones para que lo dejara justo en frente, cuando lo hizo, le dio el dinero y se bajó.

Buscó las llaves en el bolsillo de su abrigo, con su teléfono en mano, pero no llegó a encontrarlas. Sintió un par de manos, agresivas y fuertes, rodear su cuerpo, por encima de su estomago. Tan fuerte era el agarre que sintió dificultad para respirar. Soltó un gemido ahogado. Estaba asustado, soprendido, sin sueño ya.

"Escucha como gime," Dijo una voz aspera, de alguien que seguro fumaba y tomaba bebidas frías. Su boca estaba cerca de su oído pero no le hablaba a él. "¿Crees que podré follarlo?"

No estaba reaccionando, pero al escucharlo, de lejos, comenzó a patearlo y mover sus brazos, intentando liberarse. Escuchó una risa venir del otro, profunda, sonando entre divertida y maliciosa.

"Puedes preguntarle al jefe, pero por como se pone no creo que te deje" Contestó la otra voz. Hablaba más lento, pausadamente.

"Espero que sí, me gusta la pelea, mas cuando viene de una puta tan linda" Murmuró, diciendo esta ultima parte contra su mejilla, dejando un leve rastro de saliva en su piel.

William al escucharlo, levantó su pierna hacía atrás y le pegó en el bulto. En este tipo de situaciones, William no suele ser violento, se queda sin reaccionar, lo sabe porque una vez le robaron. Ahora, es diferente, no lo puede evitar, tiene miedo y asco, la forma en la que hablan de él lo impulsa.

Logró liberarse apenas, el tipo que lo sostenía, al recibir el golpe, gruño fuerte y lo soltó, solo un poco para permitirle moverse, pero no huir. Lo intentó, pero el hombre lo tomó con más fuerza, enojado, podía sentir sus dientes rechinar. El otro se había movido en alerta, parandose frente a ellos, su mandíbula tensa.

"Maldita puta" Gruño el que lo sostenía.

Tomó fuertemente pechones de su cabello y tiró de su cabeza hacía un lado, golpeandolo con fuerza contra un poste. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que sintió que le quitaba todo el cabello solo con su mano, soltó un grito ahogado, haciendo enojar a ambos tipos, y perdió el conocimiento. 

Supo entonces que estaba en serios problemas.


End file.
